¿Que hubiese pasado si?
by adegrint8
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Peeta no hubiese estado tan mal cuando lo rescataron del Capitolio? ¿Si la labor del capitolio no se hubiese cumplido?
1. Chapter 1

_Lo que está entre comillas, es un pequeño resumen de la parte del libro de Suzanne Collins que corresponde con el fic para poder contextualizar mi historia. El tema es que hubiese pasado si Peeta no hubiese estado tan mal después de rescatarlo del Capitolio. Que no hubieran podido completar su labor de arrancarle todos los recuerdos. Espero que os guste._

"-Han vuelto - me dice Haymitch.

\- Peeta está al final del pasillo - nos indica Boggs a Haymitch y a mí - Deberíais estar allí cuando despierte.

Haymitch y yo nos encaminamos hacía la última puerta del largo pasillo.

Casi floto de felicidad_. ¿Qué le diré? Oh, ¿Qué más da? Peeta estará encantado le diga lo que le diga. Seguramente me besará de todos modos._ Me pregunto si será como aquellos últimos esos en la playa, los que ni siquiera me había atrevido a analizar hasta ahora.

Ya está despierto, sentado en el borde de la cama. Los médicos están midiéndole el pulso."

Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos cuando gira la cabeza hacía mi.

_Oh, no parece él_. Está muy demacrado, sus ojos azules carecen de todo ese brillo que antes transmitían. Unas ojeras enormes, golpes por toda la cara y sus brazos desnudos tienen pinta de no poder sujetar ni un ladrillo.

\- Katniss... - es apenas un susurro, ni su voz suena igual, _su voz suena...fría._ Pero me lanzo a sus brazos mientras las lágrimas empiezan a resbalar por mis mejillas. Suelta un pequeño quejido y Haymitch intenta separarme de él. Escucho como a mi alrededor los sanadores le dicen cosas, pero yo solo quiero no volver a separarme de él. Lo noto un poco tenso ante mi contacto, ni si quiera me responde al abrazo. Pero ahora no me importa, sólo necesitaba volver a sentirlo cerca.

Cuando al fin Haymitch logra separarme, veo que Peeta mira hacia otro lado ausente. Me esperaba un poco más de emoción por su parte, pero con todo lo que ha tenido que pasar por mi culpa, no estoy en condiciones ni tengo derecho a decirle nada al respecto. Mi corazón empieza a latir fuerte mientras veo como evita mirarme. _¿Acaso he hecho algo mal?._

Haymitch me saca de la sala para que me calme un poco, mientras él vuelve dónde Peeta para saber cómo está. Yo me quedo esperándole. Los gritos de Johanna resuenan en el pasillo.

\- ¿Peeta está bien? ¿Has visto su cara? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué le han hecho? - le digo a Haymitch cuando lo veo salir por la puerta.

\- Tranquila preciosa. Vamos a un sitio más tranquilo y te cuento.

\- No - le digo rápida- quiero estar aquí por si quiere verme.

\- Van a darle un calmante para que duerma hasta mañana Katniss - me dice.

-Aun así... - empiezo a decir, pero me corta.

\- Mañana por la mañana lo verás, necesita descansar. - bajo un poco la cabeza y asiento. No quiero volver a dejarle. - No se va a mover de aquí. - Pone una mano en mi hombro y me señala la sala contigua a la de Peeta que está llena de uniformes y material médico.

Cuando entramos cierra la puerta y nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa que hay en una esquina con 3 sillas mal colocadas.

\- Han intentado manipularle la memoria y los recuerdos a Peeta.

\- ¿Qué? - mi voz resuena en toda la sala.

\- No lo han conseguido, bueno, al menos no del todo- me dice rápido Haymitch. - pero ahora mismo la mente de Peeta está...hecha un lío. No sabe lo que es real y lo que no lo es. Van a ponerle una terapia para que poco a poco vaya reaccionando y recordando.

\- ¿Pero no se acuerda de todo lo que hemos pasado? ¿de mi? - tengo un nudo en el estomago y una presión en el pecho.

\- Claro que se acuerda de ti Katniss, hace un momento ha pronunciado tu nombre cuando te ha visto. - Mi corazón se calma un poco, pero el malestar que hay dentro de mi no me abandona. - Sólo que...quizás tengas que ayudarle a recordar cosas. Supongo que han intentado ponerlo en tu contra. Que te haría daño su indiferencia.- Me hundo en la silla y los ojos empiezan a escocerme. - Se ha llevado unas buenas palizas y por lo que vemos no es que lo hayan alimentado mucho. Lo que no entiendo es que ganaba Snow con todo esto, él descubrió que lo vuestro era todo un teatro, esto sólo habría funcionado si en realidad tu estuvieras verdaderamente enamorada de él...

Mi corazón da tal sacudida que yo misma me sorprendo. Siento como Haymitch abre un poco la boca sorprendido y las lágrimas vuelven a resbalar por mis mejillas. Intento no mirar a Haymitch a los ojos. _¿Enamorada? _No, yo nunca he estado enamorada. _Snow me dijo que no se había creído lo del teatro, ¿cómo podría pensar que yo...?. ¿Que yo qué?, _me pregunto a mi misma.

\- Así que es cierto... - susurra Haymitch. - estás enamorada de él. Mírame Katniss.- me dice con voz suave. Vuelvo a fijar mi vista en algún punto de la sala sin hacerle caso.- Katniss - esta vez su voz suena más severa. - Katniss, mírame de una vez - me dice subiendo la voz. Y lo hago.

\- No sé qué es lo que siento ¿vale?. Sé que me importa...mucho. Pero ¿enamorada? como iba a saber eso Snow si ni siquiera yo lo sé. - lo suelto todo de golpe, sin ni siquiera respirar. - Siempre he querido protegerlo.

Me mira con ternura y se acerca más a mi apoyando los codos en la mesa. - Siempre he sabido que entre ustedes había algo más detrás de todo ese teatro de los trágicos amantes, pero pensé que tus sentimientos eran más fuertes por Gale.- _Gale. Se supone que mis sentimientos siempre han sido hacía él, si. No sé cuando todo eso cambió. O tal vez sí._ Siento escalofríos al recordar el beso en la cueva con Peeta. _Quizás ese haya sido el momento en que ya nada volvería a ser como antes _. - Snow se debió dar cuenta de cuánto te importaba y ha intentado utilizarlo en tu contra. Por eso todo lo puso tan fácil en el rescate, lo que quiere es que sientas la indiferencia de Peeta, su odio. Quería apartarlo de tí.

Respiro hondo y miro a Haymitch.

\- No va a volver a quitármelo. Voy a matar a Snow, aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida, te lo aseguro. - le digo poniéndome de pie.

A la mañana siguiente me levanto temprano para poder ir a ver a Peeta. Casi no he dormido en toda la noche. Siento una mezcla de ilusión, felicidad y tristeza. Quiero que vuelva el Peeta de siempre, el de las sonrisas sinceras, el de los halagos hacía mi. Sus besos...

Veo a Haymitch en el comedor desayunando con Effie.

\- ¿Te has caído de la cama? - me dice serio.

\- ¿Sabes algo de Peeta? - le pregunto omitiendo la respuesta a lo anterior.

\- No, cuando acabe iré a ver como está.

\- Vale - le digo sentándome a su lado.

\- Katniss cariño, ¿no vas a desayunar?. - me dice Effie señalándome su desayuno.

\- No - le digo un poco seca. - no tengo hambre.

Ella me mira con ternura, pero vuelve a su desayuno sin decirme nada más.

Cuando Haymitch acaba, nos despedimos de Effie y vamos a ver a Peeta.

Un sanador nos abre la puerta.

\- ¿Como está? - le digo nada más cerrar la puerta a nuestras espaldas.

\- Ha pasado la noche tranquilo.

Miro detrás de él, la cortina está echada tapando la cama de Peeta.

\- ¿Puedo verlo?.

\- No creo que sea buena idea, podrías ponerlo nervioso, no es bueno que se altere...

\- Tengo que verlo - le digo subiendo un poco mi tono de voz.

\- Yo que usted le dejaría verlo, aunque solo fuera unos minutos... - Haymitch se acerca al hombre y le susurra. - No le gustará nada verla cabreada, créame.

Al final el sanador cede y me deja verlo, no sin antes advertirme que tiene que estar tranquilo y que con la más mínima alteración me sacara de allí.

Cuando me acerco a su cama veo que tiene los ojos cerrados. Nunca había parado a fijarme en sus rasgos. Su cara tiene mejor color que ayer, pero los golpes en la cara resaltan aun más. Mis ojos empiezan a escocer de nuevo, pero intento aguantar las lágrimas. Me dejo caer en la silla que hay junto a su cama y le acaricio suavemente la mano. Abre los ojos de golpe y me tenso un poco.

\- Perdona - le digo en un susurro - no quería despertarte...

Me mira con esos ojos azules apagados. Desvío la vista hacia sus pestañas, aun parecen tan transparentes...

\- Katniss... - me dice suave. Nunca me ha parecido tan perfecto mi nombre en los labios de otra persona, hasta ahora. - no pasa nada...

\- Si que pasa Peeta - noto como las lágrimas empiezan a deslizarse libremente por mis mejillas, me da igual, pero necesito que lo sepa, que sepa lo arrepentida que estoy de todo - lo siento, lo siento por todo.

Me agarra suavemente la mano, casi con miedo.

\- No... - me dice serio. - mírame. - Levanto mi cara, que hasta ese momento estaba concentrada en mis pies. Sus ojos están fijos en los míos. Empiezo a notar un pequeño calor subiendo por mi cuerpo. - Han intentado borrarme tus recuerdos. - me dice serio sin dejar de mirarme. - Hacerme creer que eras la culpable de todo mi sufrimiento, de la rebelión, de tantas muertes...

\- Peeta... - me acerco más a él para que no siga hablando, no quiero que se altere.

\- Y casi lo consiguieron Katniss, por un momento pensé que te odiaba por todo...- mi corazón da un latido tan grande que me llevo la mano al pecho pensando que se me va a salir.- pero cuando ayer te vi y noté tu contacto cuando me abrazaste...supe que jamás podría llegar a odiarte...

\- Ha sido todo por mi culpa - le digo entre sollozos. - Lo siento tanto...

\- Eso no es cierto, todo esto tenía que pasar...teníamos que luchar de una buena vez. Tu sólo has sido la inspiración para eso, la fuerza para poder hacerlo.

\- Pero no quería que tú te llevaras tanto sufrimiento, sólo quería salvarte de los juegos...

\- Katniss, todo esto ha valido la pena si te ha mantenido a salvo. Es en lo único que pensaba cuando estaba en el Capitolio. Siento haber desconfiado de ti...- me dice en tono triste - no querría ni pensar si me hubiese dado por atacarte...Aun me vienen a la cabeza recuerdos extraños sobre ti. El sanador me ha dicho que son recuerdos modificados que han intentado incrustarlos en mi mente para confundirme. Querían que pensara que tú eras la culpable de todo y...maldita sea, lo pensé por un momento. - Noto el arrepentimiento en su voz.

\- No eras tú Peeta. No te sientas culpable por nada.

Veo a Haymitch acercándose a la cama y rápidamente suelto su mano.

\- Te veo mucho mejor Peeta. - le dice intentado sonar alegre.

\- Bueno...ahora mismo mi cara parece uno de esos cuadros que pintaba...- dice serio.

\- Tenemos que irnos Katniss - me dice suavemente - e intentado que el sanador te dejara un poco más, pero es duro de convencer. Te espero fuera. Cuídate Peeta.

Vuelvo mis vista hacia Peeta y veo que él está mirando al frente.

\- Bueno, espero que después pueda volver a verte. - Parece que vuelve a ser el Peeta tenso del principio.

\- Vale - me dice casi en un susurro. Me quedo mirándolo antes de levantarme. Se me pasa por la cabeza la idea de acercarme y darle un beso, solo un pequeño beso en los labios, pero no creo que sea el momento. Así que me levanto sin más y con un simple "adiós" me despido de él. Haymitch me espera en el pasillo, pero lo ignoro al salir. Lo escucho llamarme, pero ahora mismo no quiero ver a nadie. Sólo quiero estar sola.


	2. Chapter 2

Llevo toda la tarde esperando frente a la puerta para que me dejen ver a Peeta, pero no hay manera. La última vez que Haymitch ha ido a preguntar le han dicho que Peeta no quería visitas_. Ni siquiera quiere verme a mí._ Haymitch nota mi desasosiego e intenta animarme un poco.

\- Entiéndelo Katniss, ha pasado por mucho, es normal que quiera estar solo.

\- Ya... - le digo levantándome de la silla. _Supuse que cuando volviera volveríamos a retomar nuestra relación, no la relación ficticia, si no la de verdad. Ser amigos._ Aunque mi corazón me haga dudar sobre si me conformaría sólo con eso.

A la hora de la cena me encuentro con Gale en el comedor. No lo he visto en todo el día, supongo que habrá estado cumpliendo órdenes de Coin, ahora que son muy amigos.

\- Hola - me dice serio cuando me acomodo a su lado con la bandeja.

\- Hola. - le respondo.

Muevo la cuchara lentamente por el estofado, haciendo tiempo antes de volver a dejar la comida como he hecho este mediodía.

\- Tienes que comer algo - me dice mirándome fijamente.

\- No tengo hambre - le respondo seca. El nudo de mi estómago no deja que mi comida pase. Sé que lo único que me he llevado a la boca hoy ha sido un trozo de pan, pero no puedo remediarlo. Prim se sienta a mi lado y me mira seria.

\- Katniss, come. - No es una orden, pero sus palabras tienen eco en mi. Me acerco la cuchara unas cuantas veces mientras ella no despega sus ojos de mi. Es tan joven y a la vez tan madura, que a veces me sorprende.

Cuando me termino el estofado aparto el trozo de carne de mi, ante sus miradas acusadoras. Pero no dicen nada, supongo que el que me haya, al menos, tomado el estofado es un logro.

Por la noche no puedo pegar ojo, y me obligo a ello porque la noche anterior tampoco pude dormir nada. Veo como Prim se levanta de la cama de mamá y se mete en la mía. Me aparto un poco para dejarle espacio. Últimamente hemos estado hablando mucho por las noches, bueno, más bien ella hablaba y yo escuchaba. Es lo que se me da mejor.

\- ¿Es por Peeta?. - Pregunta directa.

\- Es por todo - le respondo sin nada en concreto.

\- Pero lo que más te preocupa es él. - me vuelve a decir.

Suspiro.

\- Tal vez.

\- Esta tarde he ido a verlo. - me dice en un susurro. Abro más los ojos. _Pensé que quería estar solo._ Me recuerdo que Prim está de prácticas de sanadora, que no debo molestarme.

\- No me has dicho nada. - le digo seria.

\- No era el momento, supongo.

\- Quise ir a verlo, pero me dijeron que no quería visitas. - le digo un poco molesta.

\- Y es verdad, casi ni hemos hablado. He ido a llevarle un calmante y la cena.

\- Ah.

\- Pero te gustaría saber que me ha preguntado por ti. - me dice con una media sonrisa.

Mi corazón da un pequeño vuelco y un calorcillo empieza a extenderse por mi piel. Intento controlarme para que Prim no vea el efecto de esas palabras en mi.

\- ¿Que le has dicho? - intento sonar despreocupada, pero Prim agranda más la sonrisa.

\- Que estabas bien... y... - me mira seria.

\- ¿Y qué? - le digo nerviosa.

\- Que lo echabas de menos - me dice con ternura. _¿Qué?._ Abro los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Por qué le has dicho eso? - me voz se ha elevado un poco y Prim me señale que baje la voz.

\- Porque es verdad ¿no?.

\- Si...pero no tenías que decírselo.

\- Es bueno que lo sepa...está...confundido por todo. - su mirada sigue siendo de ternura - Ahora duérmete Katniss. Si no descansas ni comes vas a enfermar y así no podrás ver a Peeta. - noto un deje divertido en su voz . Me está manipulando, pero es ella, me da igual. Suspiro y le doy un beso en la frente.

\- Gracias por estar siempre ahí. - le susurro.

\- Soy tu hermana, es donde tengo que estar. - me sonríe y cierro los ojos.

\- Por cierto...- me dice suave. Yo hago un sonido sin abrir la boca, sólo para que sepa que la escucho. - Él también te echa de menos.

Me tenso automáticamente y la miro mientras ella sonríe.

\- ¿Te lo ha dicho? - le digo intentando sonar tranquila, pero por dentro mi corazón vuelve a ir rápido. Espero que no siempre tenga esta sensación, no me acostumbraría a ella. Ni siquiera sé porque me pasa.

\- Lo mencionó. - su sonrisa se ensancha. Ahogo un suspiro para calmarme un poco.

\- Exactamente...¿cuáles fueron sus palabras? - le digo acusadoramente.

\- Oh Katniss, duérmete. - me dice cerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Pretendes que me duerma?.

\- Por supuesto. - me dice extrañada.

\- Pues no me digas estas cosas, entonces.

Ella vuelve a abrir los ojos y me mira con una mezcla de asombro y diversión.

\- Oh Katniss, eres como esas chicas del cole.

\- ¿Que chicas? - le digo mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

\- Las enamoradas.

\- ¿Qué? - vuelvo a alzar la voz. - ¡No! ¿Qué estás hablando?. - La miro como si estuviera loca. - No estoy enamorada de nadie. -le digo seria e intentando sonar convencida. - Sabes que no hay hueco ni tiempo para eso en mi vida Prim.

Me mira con ternura.

\- Bueno... - no me dice nada más, creo que mi respuesta no la ha convencido mucho. La verdad es que no sé porqué, pero a mí tampoco. Me resuena en mi cabeza toda la conversación_. ¿Cómo voy a poder pensar ahora en el amor?_ _Ni siquiera me ha importado antes. Mucho menos ahora, con todo esto_. _Quiero a Peeta, si. Quiero cuidarle, que esté bien, es importante para mí. Pero también quiero a Gale, a mi madre y a Prim. No hay diferencias. ¿O sí?._

Al día siguiente todo sigue igual. No he podido ver a Peeta, los sanadores no quieren que se le moleste. Ha empezado la terapia y necesita tranquilidad. Me paso el día dando vueltas de un lado a otro, intentando distraerme y no pensar en él. Me duele que no haya querido verme. Prim me dijo que me echaba de menos..._¿porqué no quiere verme entonces_?. Me encuentro a Gale en uno de mis paseos antes de la cena.

\- ¿Dónde vas? - me dice deteniéndose a mi lado.

\- Por aquí, por allá...no sé. Intento hacer algo interesante e instructivo en este distrito, pero no hay manera.

\- Te estás saltando todo el horario - me dice serio.

\- Si - le digo sin ninguna preocupación.

\- ¿Estás así por él no? - me dice agarrándome suavemente por la muñeca.

Su contacto antes me parecía cercano, cálido, reconfortante. Ahora lo noto frío, distante. Cómo si su actitud hacía mi ya no fuera la de siempre.

Lo miro sin contestarle.

\- ¿Me acompañas a cenar? - me dice suave.

Dudo un poco, pero tampoco es que tenga mucho más que hacer. Quizás con Gale pueda distraerme.

Me retiro temprano a mi dormitorio y a regañadientes. Mi madre me ha supervisado la cena en el comedor. Aun no se acuerda cuando tenía que abrirle la boca para meterle las cucharadas de comida a la fuerza. Intento dormir, pero a las dos horas estoy despierta. Empiezo a dar vueltas en la cama. Al cabo de un par de horas más me doy por vencida, no voy a poder dormirme de nuevo. Mi madre y mi hermana duermen profundamente en la cama de al lado, así que salgo de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Empiezo a vagar por los pasillos desiertos intentando no encontrarme con los guardias de seguridad. Una idea loca se me cruza por la mente cuando mis pies me llevan al pasillo dónde está Peeta. _No creo que sea buena idea, _me digo. Al final me abandona toda racionalidad y me encamino sigilosamente hacia su habitación. Me asomo por la pequeña ventanita de la puerta y veo que no hay nadie. La cortina está descorrida hacía un lado y puedo ver la cama de Peeta.

Abro la puerta con cuidado sintiendo como los únicos sonidos de la habitación son la respiración acompasada de Peeta, un pequeño goteo y mi corazón que late muy rápido.

Me acerco a su cama intentando no hacer ruido_. Vaya._ Abro los ojos asombrada por el cambio físico de Peeta. No sé lo que le han estado poniendo para que se recupere, pero es efectivo cien por cien. Su cuerpo ha empezado a coger peso, su cara se ve menos demacrada y ya casi ni hay rastro de los golpes en ella. _Está tan guapo como antes._ Me fijo en sus pestañas, sus párpados y su boca. Siempre había pensado que Gale era de los chicos más guapos del distrito 12, pero Peeta lo es mucho más. Son tan distintos...Se mueve un poco y yo me quedo tensa. No sé como reaccionará si me encuentra aquí. Vuelvo a fijar mi mirada en sus labios y el recuerdo de sus besos empieza a bombardearme la cabeza. Si sólo pudiera tocarlo...me fijo en su mano y acerco un poco la mía para rozarlo. Al final me detengo y ahogo un suspiro antes de retirarla.

\- Te echo de menos Peeta - le digo susurrándole. Sé que no va a escucharme, pero necesito decírselo aunque sea de esta manera. - No dejaré que vuelvan a separarte de mí. - Me llevo las manos a los ojos intentando que las lágrimas no vuelvan a aflorar. Con una última mirada salgo de la habitación.

Después del desayuno Haymitch viene a buscarme. Al final otra noche perdida sin dormir. Soy consciente de las ojeras que empiezan a aparecer debajo de mis ojos.

\- Peeta quiere verte - me dice. _Oh._ Las manos empiezan a sudarme. _Tranquilízate,_ me digo a mi misma.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación de Peeta, quien me iba a decir que hace 5 horas que había estado aquí, el sanador me hace pasar.

\- Suerte - me dice Haymitch. Le respondo con un amago de sonrisa mientras veo como el sanador y él salen de la habitación.

Me dirijo a la cama de Peeta, vuelve a tener la cortina echada de nuevo. Me asomos por ella y veo que está incorporado en la cama dibujando en un papel. Levanta la mirada cuando me acerco a su cama. Su mirada es impenetrable. No muestra ninguna emoción.

\- Hola. - Vuelvo a notar el corazón latiendo deprisa. Nunca me había sentido así con él. No quiero tener este comportamiento sólo por verlo. _Maldita sea._

\- Hola - me responde con una pequeña sonrisa. Bueno, algo es algo, aunque es una sonrisa tensa vamos mejorando.

\- Me han dicho que...que querías verme - le digo sin moverme del sitio.

\- Puedes sentarte - me señala la silla. No es ni una orden ni una pregunta, pero lo hago. Cierra la libreta y la deja en la mesita que está justo al lado de la cama junto con el lápiz.

\- Quería saber cómo estabas - me dice serio. Siento como se me retuerce el estómago ante nuestro trato frio. _Maldita sea, ¿acaso ya no tiene sentimientos hacía mi?. _Al principio me hicieron sentir incómoda. No quería que sufriera porque yo no pudiera corresponderle. No cuando había jugado con lo que él sentía. Pero...¿y ahora?, ¿podría corresponderle? _Claro que no. No debo pensar en esas tonterías. _Aunque supongo que eso ya no tiene sentido. Por la forma en la que se está comportando creo que sus sentimientos hacía mi han cambiado.

\- ¿Katniss? - levanto la mirada y me encuentro sus ojos azules. _Mierda._

\- Perdona... - le digo rápido - estoy bien, si...bueno, todo lo bien que se puede estar dentro de este...ya sabes, aquí metida.

\- Ya...

\- ¿Y tú? - le digo. No aparta sus ojos de los míos ni yo de los suyos. Quizás no brillen tanto como antes, pero siguen siendo bonitos. _Katniss céntrate._

\- Bien...todo lo bien que se puede estar metido en esta cama, claro. - Le sonrío por un momento, pero me pongo tensa cuando él aparta la mirada rápidamente. _¿Y ahora qué pasa?_

\- ¿Cuando podrás salir de aquí?. - su mirada sigue concentrada en algún punto de la habitación.

\- Los sanadores me han dicho que en un par de días.

\- Me alegro. - Tengo la horrible sensación de estar hablando con alguien a quien acabo de conocer. No podría ser una conversación más incómoda. Necesito salir de aquí, las piernas me tiemblan y no quiero volver a ponerme a llorar como una tonta. No puedo dejar que me vea así. No sé qué es lo que le pasa conmigo, pero tengo que averiguarlo. _Snow no va a vencer, lo destruiré, seguro._

\- Será mejor que me vaya - le digo un poco seca. Peeta me mira por un momento sorprendido, pero rápidamente pone la misma expresión de antes y sólo asiente. Me levanto de la silla. _Bien, por lo visto le da igual que me vaya. _

Antes de salir me giro y le digo: - No sé tú, pero yo no puedo tratarte como si fueras un extraño- le digo seria y con un deje de reproche. - no después de tantas cosas por las que hemos pasado. - no me dice nada. - Ya nos vemos Peeta.

Salgo de la habitación enfadada. Haymitch y el sanador me esperan en el pasillo. Éste último me mira con mala cara.

\- No se preocupe, esta muuuuy tranquilo.- Haymitch me mira alzando una ceja y me pide que lo espere un segundo.

Me quedo en el pasillo. No he querido sonar molesta con él, pero me duele que me trate de esa manera. _Soy una estúpida, _me digo. Ha pasado por mucho, y vas tu...y te pones a reprocharle cosas. Escucho la puerta y al momento veo como Haymitch se sienta a mi lado.

\- ¿Que ha dicho el sanador? - le pregunto. Mi mirada está concentrada en mis pies.

\- Se recuperará pronto. Por suerte el intento del capitolio de envenenarle sus recuerdos no surtió todo el efecto que creían...

\- No estoy segura de ello.

\- Créeme preciosa, si lo hubiesen hecho bien este chico habría intentado matarte justo en el momento que entraste por la puerta. - alzo la cabeza y lo miro seria.

\- Me confesó que es lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza... - le digo amargamente.

\- Pero no lo hizo, pudo contenerse. Por lo que el capitolio no logró su cometido.

\- Maldito Snow - me tapo la cara con las manos.

\- He estado hablando con los sanadores. Peeta se recuperará pronto. Ah, y me ha dado algo para ti - me giro casi violentamente para mirarlo y veo como me tiende un trozo de papel. Lo cojo y se levanta. - Nos vemos en la cena. No te la saltes eh.

Miro nerviosa el papel en mi mano. Hay gente pasando a un lado y a otro por el pasillo, así que me encamino a un sitio más apartado para leer lo que pone.

_"Lo siento Katniss. Te lo explicaré todo cuando salga de aquí y entenderás, eso creo yo, el porqué quiero mantener las distancias contigo, si no has intuido algo ya, claro._

_Por cierto, no te preocupes, intentaré no volver a separarme de ti. Nos veremos cuando salga"_

Leo la nota 3 veces más, analizando cada frase, como si fuera a encontrarme un mensaje en clave. Que sé que no hay, por supuesto. Miro la última frase de nuevo...es lo que le dije anoche..._pero no puede ser...estaba dormido_. O supuse que lo estaba. _Que tonta._ El muy idiota se hizo el dormido, sabía que había estado anoche allí y ni si quiera me ha dicho nada. Y ahora me da una nota...una simple nota, que ni siquiera me da él. _¿No me lo podía haber dicho en persona? Y quiere mantenerse alejado de mi... ¿Acaso piensa que va ha hacerme daño?. ¿Es eso lo que se supone que tengo que intuir?._ "Nos veremos cuando salga" . Lo que si intuyo de esto es que no quiere que vaya a verlo. _Bien, eso haré. No voy a ir más dando vueltas como alma en pena ni malgastando horas en su puerta._


	3. Chapter 3

Pasan tres días hasta que vuelvo a ver a Peeta. No me he pasado a verlo mientras estaba en la enfermería, como él me pidió. Haymitch me ha estado informado. He vuelto a comer, a preocuparme menos y a formarme físicamente para cuando haya que luchar. Mi hermana dice que sólo me he puesto una coraza para olvidarme de todo. Puede ser, pero no me gusta sentirme débil delante de la gente y el asunto con Peeta me afectaba demasiado. Me alegro de que esté a salvo, por supuesto. Eso no quita que haya dejado de importarme, al revés, si él va a estar mejor alejándose de mí, entonces es lo que haré. Aunque eso me cueste más de un dolor en el pecho.

Cuando entro esa mañana en el comedor para desayunar me lo encuentro en la mesa al lado de Gale con Finnick. Miro a Gale desayunando sólo. No quiero molestar a Peeta, así que voy por mi desayuno y me dejo caer a su lado. Gira la cara y me mira extrañado.

\- ¿Qué? - le digo molesta- ¿está ocupado?. - Le digo señalándole donde estoy sentada.

\- No - me dice rápido - sólo me extraña que estés aquí conmigo y no ahí. - Gira la cara hacia la mesa de al lado dónde Peeta y Finnick hablan animadamente. Pese a que estoy cerca de ellos, ninguno de los dos me ha visto aun, o si lo han hecho, me ignoran. _No me extrañaría de Peeta, tal y cómo están las cosas ahora..._ Me encojo de hombros y volvemos a nuestros desayunos. Peeta se levanta de su asiento para llenar un vaso de agua y mis ojos lo siguen todo el trayecto. Su cuerpo ha vuelto a ser el de antes, bueno...con menos músculos por la falta de entrenamiento. Su cara está perfecta, sin rastro algunos de esas palizas, los pómulos marcados y sus ojos azules vuelven a tener el brillo de siempre. Clava su mirada en la mía. Noto mi cara arder y bajo la cabeza rápidamente a mi plato. _Mierda._ Me echo hacia atrás en la silla para ocultarme al lado de Gale. Éste me mira de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada - le digo lo más normal posible dándole un bocado a mi tostada.

\- Si tu lo dices... - me dice no muy convencido con mi respuesta. - En fin - dice poniéndose en pie.

\- ¿Dónde vas? - le digo rápida. Ahora ya no tengo detrás de quien ocultarme.

\- Un encargo de Coin.

\- ¿Ahora eres su mayordomo? - le digo molesta.

\- No - me dice serio - pretendo ser su mejor soldado.- Y se va.

Gale y su sed de lucha y venganza. Bueno yo también tengo sed de venganza, pero no quiero ser ningún soldado ni la sombra de nadie. Y mucho menos de Coin.

Estoy ensimismada en mis pensamientos cuando noto a alguien sentado a mi lado.

\- Katniss - me dice Peeta suave.

Su cercanía hace mella en mí y me aparto un poco con la escusa de mirarlo. Lo miro un poco sorprendida, pensé que quería evitarme. Intento calmarme un poco.

\- Me alegro de que hayas salido de allí. - le digo seria.

Mi mirada se cruza con la de Finnick, atrás de Peeta, que desde la mesa me hace señas para que sonría. Le pongo mala cara y Peeta me mira extrañado y vuelve su cara a Finnick.

\- Estaba saludando a Katniss - le dice divertido. - perdón.- Se levanta con la bandeja y desaparece de nuestras vistas.

\- ¿Estas enfada conmigo? - su voz suena apenada y mi corazón se encoje.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - intento que mi voz suena igual de fría que antes, pero me vibra un poco.

\- Bueno...no te he visto en tres días y ahora no has venido ni a saludarme. Bueno supongo que ahora Gale y tu...da igual, déjalo. - me dice mirando hacía un punto fijo del comedor.

\- Pensé que querías mantenerme alejada de ti. - alzo un poco la voz. Ignoro lo que ha dejado entrever sobre Gale y yo. _No necesito darle explicaciones, ¿o sí?_ \- Así que es lo que he hecho.

\- Ya...pero no es lo que quiero, es por tu bien Katniss. Ojalá no tuviera que hacerlo.

\- Si, si...leí tu notita. Muy considerado, por cierto. Pero me hubiese gustado más que me lo hubieses dicho cara a cara. -Cojo la bandeja y me dispongo a levantarme, pero Peeta se levanta conmigo y me sujeta suavemente por el brazo.

\- No te vayas...vamos a hablarlo. - lo miro seria y por un momento me pierdo en su mirada azul. Su voz es angustiada, y aunque me dije que iba a hacer lo que él me pidió, no puedo negarme.

\- Por si no te has dado cuenta, la gente nos está mirando, no es un buen sitio para hablar - le digo en un susurro. Su mano aun sigue en mi brazo y el calor de su contacto empieza a extenderse por todo mi cuerpo. Me aparto lentamente para que no lo note.

\- Está bien. Mi habitación está en la tercera planta, la 117. Hoy tengo el día libre, búscame allí cuando puedas.

Asiento con la cabeza y me dirijo a soltar la bandeja. Salgo del comedor sin ni siquiera mirarlo, pero siento su mirada recorrerme en todo momento. _¿En su habitación?_ Sería la primera vez en...meses que estaríamos solos él y yo. Desde aquel día que pasamos antes de los juegos. Cumplo esa mañana con mi horario establecido, pero me ha costado concentrarme en los entrenamientos. Mi mente estaba en la habitación 117, la verdad. He terminado antes de la hora esperada. Me dirijo a mi habitación para ducharme. Cuando acabo veo que aún es temprano para comer, así que me dirijo a la habitación de Peeta.

Las manos empiezan a sudarme mientras voy mirando los números. 114, 115, 116...y la 117. Me paro frente a la puerta y llamo suavemente. Al momento Peeta abre y me mira con una débil sonrisa. Lleva la misma ropa que esta mañana, unos pantalones y una camiseta de mangas largas. _Está guapo. _

Su habitación es parecida a la mía, quizás un poco más pequeña.

\- La comparto con Finnick, pero él se pasa todo el tiempo con Annie, así que es como si estuviese solo.

\- Ah - me limito a contestar.

Se sienta en una cama y yo me siento en la de enfrente.

\- Se supone que no deberías estar aquí... - me dice inquieto.

\- ¿Tampoco puedo visitarte fuera de la enfermería? - le digo molesta.

\- No es eso...pero por tu seguridad, no puedo estar a solas contigo. Es...peligroso. ¿No has hablado con Haymitch?.

Lo miro seria y veo la preocupación en su cara. Es por eso que quiere evitarme...para no hacerme daño. Bueno, es algo que suponía, pero confío en que no lo hará.

\- No me ha dicho nada de que fueras peligroso, la verdad. No vas a hacerme daño Peeta - le digo molesta.

\- Eso no lo sabes - su voz suena aun más suave.

\- Si que lo sé. Claro que lo sé. Si cuando llegaste no me lo hiciste, no vas a hacerme daño ahora. Así que no digas tonterías.

\- Katniss...

\- No Peeta - mi voz tiembla, pero intento mantenerme firme - confío en ti. Y tú no eres un cobarde que se rinde apartándome de ti.

\- No me he rendido, no soy un cobarde... - me dice serio.

\- Lo sé. - me paso las manos por la cara para controlar mi nerviosismo y lo miro. - Por supuesto que no lo eres Peeta. No después de todo lo que has pasado por mi culpa...Lo siento, soy una egoísta. - le digo bajando la mirada a mis pies.

\- No Katniss - se levanta de la cama y se sienta a mi lado. - No tienes ninguna culpa, te lo vuelvo a repetir. Y no eres una egoísta, sólo pensaba en lo mejor para ti.

\- Lo mejor para mi es estar a tu lado - le digo casi en un susurro. - el daño me lo haces cuando me apartas de ti. - Me sorprendo yo misma por haber dicho esas palabras. En la cara de Peeta también veo que no se esperaba esa contestación, pero intenta mantener la compostura.

Me mira serio, pero con ternura. Evito su mirada porque se me viene a la mente muchas escenas nuestras en los juegos, los besos, los abrazos, esas noches en el tren...

Se levanta de la cama pasándose la mano por el pelo.

\- Lo siento, ¿vale?. - me dice volviendo de nuevo a sentarse. - No voy a volver a separarme de ti. Pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que ir con cuidado, al menos hasta que acabe el tratamiento y mi terapia. - Asiento y lo miro. Relajo un poco mi tono de voz, que suena suave cuando le digo:

\- ¿Al menos...me abrazarías?. Lo veo ponerse tenso y debatirse un poco con sus pensamientos. Pero al final asiente y rápidamente me acomodo en sus brazos. Es lo que necesitaba, cada momento que pasé separada de él era una lucha constante por saber si estaría bien. Ahora lo vuelvo a tener aquí. El calor tan familiar que vuelve a apoderarse de mi cuerpo. Noto su corazón martilleando rápido justo como el mío. Me besa suavemente el pelo y yo sonrío. Definitivamente, él es todo lo que necesito para mantenerme fuerte.

Después de unos minutos nos separamos. No sé que decir, y creo que el tampoco. Tenemos la sensación de que un silencio incómodo se a apoderado del momento. Al final le tiendo la mano y le digo:

\- ¿Amigos?

Me mira curioso y aprieta mi mano con la suya.

\- Amigos - me responde.

Antes de salir de la habitación me vuelvo para mirarlo.

\- Gale y yo sólo somos amigos. - Y sin esperar ninguna contestación me vuelvo rápidamente y cierro la puerta tras de mí.

Me siento más tranquila, más relajada. Quizás esperaba más acercamiento, pero el que no me huya ya es un avance. De todas maneras, no es momento ahora para preocuparme de lo que siento por Peeta. Tengo que mantenerme fuerte por mi familia, por todos los que confían en mí. No quiero sentirme vulnerable, y Peeta provoca eso en mi. Me pregunto si volveremos a tener esa complicidad que teníamos antes de los juegos, dormir con él, los besos...Me doy cuenta de cuánto echo de menos todos esos momentos...

Paso la tarde con Effie y Haymitch planeando spots y anuncios hasta la hora de la cena. Me he cambiado de atuendo 3 veces, maquillado, dicho diferentes diálogos...

Cuando llego al comedor me siento en una mesa sola, prácticamente está medio vacío.

\- Vaya, pensé que iba a llegar el último y me iba a quedar sin comida. - me dice Peeta sentándose a mi lado. Me muevo inquieta ante su cercanía. - Se ve que la gente está ocupada - Él me sonríe y yo me pierdo en su sonrisa. Sacudo la cabeza para que mis pensamientos vuelvan a la normalidad.

\- ¿No vas a salir huyendo de mi entonces? - le digo mirándolo seria.

\- No, pensé que ya lo habíamos hablado hoy - me dice igual de serio - además es un sitio público, supongo que si me da por atacarte podrán pegarme una buena paliza. - esboza una pequeña sonrisa que se tensa en su boca.

\- Hola - la vocecilla de mi hermana me tranquiliza un poco, se sienta al otro lado de mí. - Te veo bien Peeta. - le dice sonriéndole.

\- Gracias Prim - le dice devolviéndole la sonrisa. Esta vez no es nada tensa, y no sé porqué, pero eso me molesta un poco.

Veo a Gale sentándose al lado de Prim mientras me mira ceñudo.

\- Hola - dice secamente cuando llega a la mesa.

\- Hola - le sonrío un poco. Peeta murmura un simple "que tal Gale" mientras Prim pasa su mirada de uno a otro. La situación se torna un poco tensa, y cenamos en silencio. Cuando Gale acaba de de comer se despide rápidamente y desaparece del comedor. A continuación es Peeta el que se despide de nosotras dirigiéndonos una sonrisa y Prim y yo nos levantamos para dejar las bandejas y encaminarnos hacia nuestra habitación.

\- Parece que las cosas con Peeta van mejor ¿no? - me dice mientras recorremos los pasillos interminables.

\- Si... - le respondo seria. Ella me mira curiosa. Por la mirada que me dirige sé que espera que le diga algo más al respecto. - Pensaba mantenerse alejado de mi hasta que terminara el tratamiento. - oigo a Prim ahogar un suspiro y me mira preocupada. - hemos hablado esta mañana y...bueno, al final lo he convencido para que no lo haga. - Resopla a mi lado.

\- Eso es bueno. - me dice agarrándose a mi brazo.

\- Quizás, pero noto que está tenso a mi lado. Incómodo. Por lo menos sé que volvemos a ser amigos...es lo más importante.

\- ¿Amigos? - se para frente a mí.

\- Si..amigos. Como antes.

\- Katniss, ustedes nunca habéis sido amigos. - me mira como si acabara de decir lo más obvio del mundo.

\- Si que lo hemos sido. Lo de amantes solo era un fachada, ya lo sabes.

\- Se que todo eso era un teatro. Pero me refiero a lo que sentís el uno por el otro, al margen de todo eso. Sois más que amigos, y lo sabéis.

\- No Prim, no quiero ni tengo tiempo de tener que preocuparme por sentimientos ni tonterías. - le digo seria. - Además.. quizás ya no sienta lo mismo por mí. - Noto un malestar en mi estómago al decir esto, pero lo ignoro.

\- Claro... - me dice cruzándose de brazos. - he visto como os mirabais hace un momento Katniss. Él sigue enamorado de ti, y obviamente tú sientes lo mismo. Así que reconoce cuánto te importa y lucha por qué quieres.

\- Por supuesto que me importa - le digo alzando un poco la voz - pero a Gale también. Quizás lo mío con Peeta sea...raro...

\- No es raro Katniss, simplemente estás enamorada de Peeta y no de Gale. - me dice mientras se acerca más a mÍ y me mira con ternura. - Siempre pensé que Gale y tu acabaríais juntos, y sé que él si está enamorado de ti, pero tú no. Así que déjate de tonterías. - su voz suena seria y firme.

La miro enfadada, pero me he imposible molestarme con ella. Al final nos terminamos sonriendo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo me riñes como si fueras mamá? - le digo mientras volvemos a ponernos en marcha.

\- Desde que necesitas que te abran los ojos. - decido no contestarle, porque al final siempre terminará saliéndose con la suya. _Pero es que...¿acaso no lleva razón?._

No hablamos más sobre el tema. Cuando llegamos a la habitación Prim centra su atención en Buttercup y yo me tiendo en mi cama. La verdad es que me pesan las horas de sueño perdidas de estos días.

**_Gracias por los comentarios. Espero que sigáis dándome vuestra opinión. Un saludo._**


	4. Chapter 4

El siguiente día no veo a Peeta, Haymitch me ha dicho que ha empezado los entrenamientos, y que está ocupado con la terapia. Yo me paso todo el día con Plutarch y Coin repasando objetivos, información, estrategias, propos y cómo no, con mis sesiones de formación física. Beetee nos ha preparado armamento nuevo, y me parece tan interesante que quiero aprender a utilizarlo todo. Al final del día caigo en la cama exhausta, pero con el malestar en el estómago de no haber podido ver a Peeta. El siguiente día lo paso con Gale fuera, cazando. Disfrutaba de e estos momentos antes, pero ahora no. No quiero que Gale se moleste conmigo, así que al final le pongo buena cara e intento evadirme de todo. Por la noche me voy a la cama de nuevo con la desazón de no encontrarme con él. Haymitch intenta que no me preocupe, que lo importante es que Peeta se recupere.

Doy una vuelta en la cama y vuelvo a mirar el reloj, son cerca de las 3 y no consigo dormir. Al final opto por una escapadita nocturna y salgo sigilosamente de mi habitación. Se me cruza por la cabeza la idea de ir a ver a Peeta, pero no es una hora muy razonable y Finnick estará allí. Recorro los pasillos en penumbra, en silencio, escondiéndome de los guardias que hacen sus rondas nocturnas. Cuando estoy a punto de doblar una esquina a paso ligero intentando escabullirme de uno de esos guardias, choco contra algo y caigo al suelo de culo.

\- ¿Pero qué...? - exclamo malhumorada. Entonces veo a Peeta frente a mi con su brazo extendido ayudándo a levantarme.

\- ¿Estás bien? - me dice preocupado. - No he podido esquivarte. Ibas tan rápida...

\- He sobrevivido a dos juegos, mi culo no se resentirá - le digo. Me sacudo al levantarme y lo miro. Lleva unos pantalones y camiseta blanca. _Tan guapo como siempre. Supongo que lo vería guapo hasta con un saco en la cabeza_.- ¿Dónde ibas? - Le pregunto curiosa. Cuando está a punto de responderme escuchamos pasos acercándose dónde estamos. Peeta me coge del brazo y rápidamente me mete a una habitación. Nos quedamos allí hasta que escuchamos como los pasos se alejan.

\- Vaya - escucho decir a Peeta. Me doy la vuelta para mirarlo y me fijo entonces en la habitación. No hay mucha luz, sólo las de emergencia que están en todas las habitaciones, pero se puede distinguir lo que á llena de cables y aparatos viejos. Cámaras de video, películas, ordenadores, etc. Ignoro todos esos trastos y miro a Peeta.

\- ¿Dónde ibas a estas horas? - vuelvo a preguntarle. Se gira para mirarme y esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Dónde ibas tu? - me dice. Tuerzo el gesto.

\- Yo he preguntado primero. - Resopla y me dice:

\- Iba sin rumbo fijo...no tenía sueño. ¿Ahora si puedes responderme? - se cruza de brazos y me mira.

\- Supongo que...lo mismo que tu.

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos y entonces empezamos a ser conscientes de que estamos solos, medio a oscuras y a las tantas de la madrugada. Mis manos empiezan a sudar y noto la incomodidad en el ambiente, en ese silencio que se ha formado entre nosotros. Aparta entonces rápidamente su mirada de la mía, pasa por mi lado y se acerca a la puerta.

\- Creo que podemos salir - su voz suena un poco temblorosa. Vuelve a mirarme y aun en esa oscuridad puedo notar el brillo azul de sus ojos. No quiero salir de aquí y que salga huyendo. Llevo dos días sin verlo y casi estaba por volverme loca. Me he llevado meses sin él, no quiero malgastar el tiempo que tenemos.

\- No te he visto estos días. - le digo ignorando lo que me ha dicho. Se echa un poco atrás y se apoya en la pared. - Espero que no estés evitándome de nuevo.

\- La verdad es que pensaba colarme esta noche en tu habitación para verte- dice bajando la mirada. Mi cara se torna de sorpresa y mi corazón empieza a latir fuertemente. Noto como el calor empieza a subir hasta mis mejillas_. ¿He escuchado bien?¿Es una broma?._

\- Pensaba que ibas sin "rumbo fijo" - le digo sin esconder el temblor en mi voz.

\- Si, yo también lo pensaba hasta que empecé a dirigirme hasta tu dormitorio. He dado dos vueltas por los pasillos que hay cerca de tu habitación hasta que nos chocamos.

\- ¿Y por alguna razón en especial? - le digo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Por un momento puedo permitirme sonreir ante su confesión.

\- Supongo que...bueno, no te he visto estos días... - noto un deje nervioso en su voz. Sonrío interiormente. _Al menos puede que me eche de menos._

\- Bueno... - respiro hondo - yo pensaba hacer lo mismo. - Levanta su mirada hacia mí y veo que ahora el sorprendido es él.

\- Habrías tenido menos oportunidades de ser descubierta que yo entonces. Te habrías encontrado sólo con Finnick.

\- Si, tu habrías tenido que vértelas con mi hermana, mi madre y el gato. - le digo con una sonrisa.

\- Habría sido una misión suicida. - Nos sonreímos y volvemos a quedarnos mirándonos. - por eso al final no he tenido agallas de hacerlo. - me dice con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- ¿Que has estado haciendo? Estos días, quiero decir.

\- He empezado los entrenamientos, me dejaban exhaustos, así que no salía mucho de la habitación. También he estado con las terapias y aun tengo revisiones y eso. Quiero ponerme al día de todo.

\- Ah. - bajo la cabeza y me miro los pies. Últimamente siento tantas cosas cuando estoy con él que me asusto. Me asusta el hecho de cuánto repercute en mi. No puedo estar todo el día pensando en si lo veré o no. Parezco una de esas niñas tontas del colegio, las que iban persiguiendo a Gale y a los chicos guapos. Yo no soy así. Nunca me ha preocupado eso, y no voy a preocuparme ahora. Hay cosas más importantes, y para mí lo primero es salvar a mi familia. Bueno, también salvarlo a él.

\- ¿Katniss? - levanto la vista hacia Peeta y veo que me mira curioso. Sin pensarlo doy un paso hacía él, no sé para qué, sólo quiero acercarme y... En ese momento noto su mirada asustada, se mueve rápido y abre la puerta. El aire frio que entra por ella me devuelve a mi realidad y me aparto. _¿Que ibas a hacer Katniss?_, me reprocho. Peeta asoma la cabeza y me hace señas para que salga. _Podría haber hecho una estupidez muy grande hay dentro y haberlo alejado más de mi._

\- No hay nadie. - me dice en un susurro.

Recorremos los pasillos en silencio. _Quizás ya no esté enamorado de mí,_ me digo. Lo miro de reojo. Camina serio y con la vista clavada al frente. Y yo que pensaba que volvería todo a ser igual...a lo mejor el capitolio no ha conseguido terminar su labor, pero al final sí que me han separado de él.

Llegamos al pasillo dónde está mi habitación. No quiero irme, tengo tantas cosas de decirle. Ahora mismo sólo tengo aganas de patear culos. Estaría bien inspirada para un entrenamiento nocturno.

\- No sé si mañana seré capaz de madrugar... - me dice sonriendo. Lo miro seria. - ¿estás bien? - me dice preocupado.

\- Claro... - le contesto. Intento sonar calmada. - estoy cansada...

\- Bueno, nos vemos mañana entonces.

\- Supongo...si no vuelves a evitarme - le digo molesta.

Pestañea y me mira confundido.

\- No te estoy evitando Katniss. Te he dicho que éstos días he acabado cansado.

\- Si que lo haces. ¿Te ha dado igual no verme estos dos días? - mi voz empieza a subir de volumen, pero no me importa.

\- Claro que no - me responde molesto. - Te he dicho que los entrenamientos...

\- Yo también tengo entrenamientos Peeta, pero también te echo de menos. Maldita sea - le digo resoplando. - quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes entre tú y yo. Que volvamos a hablar, a contarnos cosas, a... - me callo porque no quiero decirle lo de dormir abrazados. Sería demasiada información sobre mis sentimientos.

Me mira entre asombrado y apenado.

\- Sabes que eso ahora es imposible.

\- ¿Por qué? - le pregunto enfada.

\- Porque han pasado muchas cosas, porque yo no soy el mismo. No quiero que corras peligro Katniss, y estando conmigo...

\- ¿Cómo tengo que decirte que confío en ti Peeta? - le digo acercándome más a él. Quiero abrazarlo, tocarlo...incluso volver a sentir sus labios. _Necesito su compañía, esas noches en el tren..._Se separa de mi.

\- Lo siento Katniss - me dice apenado. - nos vemos mañana.

Lo veo alejarse por el pasillo y el nudo de mi estómago empieza a hacerse más grande. Quizás tenga que hacerme a la idea de que no volverá. Conformarme con tenerlo sano y salvo.

Al día siguiente cuando llego al comedor para desayunar me siento al lado de Finnick.

\- ¿Y esa cara? - me dice.

\- Es la que tengo - le digo seca.

\- Por lo visto hoy todo el mundo tiene un mal día. Peeta casi se me echa encima cuando he querido obligarlo que viniera a desayunar.- Ahogo un suspiro y Finnick se gira para mirarme. - ¿Por cierto, que tal te va con él?. Está un poco reticente, creo...

-Simplemente me evita. - le digo seria.

\- Tienes que darle tiempo Katniss, ha pasado por mucho...

\- Lo sé, sé cuánto ha sufrido, sé lo mal que lo ha pasado. Pero no me parece justo que me evite. Quiero ayudarlo. - le digo susurrando.

\- Cuando intentaron modificarle sus recuerdos, lo estaban preparando para que te matara Katniss, aunque no lo lograran, tiene miedo de hacerte daño. - me dice mirándome con ternura.

\- Pero confío en él, sé que no me lo va a hacer. - le digo dándole vueltas al café. Finnick suspira y me dice antes de levantarse.

\- Solo tienes que darle tiempo Katniss, luchar porque confíe en sí mismo. Te quiere, es por eso que hace todo esto.

\- No estoy muy segura de que sus sentimientos por mi sean como antes...

\- Créeme Katniss, lo son.

Veo a mi hermana sentarse a mi lado.

\- Finnick tiene razón Katniss. - La miro torciendo el gesto.

\- Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones privadas ¿lo sabías?.

\- No es tan privada si lo habláis en un sitio público. - me dice sonriéndome. La miro seria. - no pongas esa cara Katniss, no he escuchado nada que no supiera ya. - Me meto una tostada en la boca, y dejo el café frío a un lado. - Tienes que luchar por recuperarlo.

\- Odio cuándo me hablas como si tú fueras la hermana mayor. - le digo molesta. Me sonríe y se levanta.

\- Lo sé - me dice antes de darme un beso en la mejilla e irse.

Paso la mañana en una reunión con Coin planeando mi visita al distrito 2, que será dentro de unos días. En la comida, como de costumbre, no veo a Peeta. Finnick me dice que a Annie y Johanna les darán el alta esta tarde. Se le ve tan feliz cuando habla de Annie. Se alegro por ellos.

\- Por cierto - me dice tendiéndome un papelito doblado - esto es para ti. - Me guiña un ojo y se va.

Abro el papelito.

_"Pásate por mi habitación esta tarde, por favor. _

_Peeta"_

Peeta y sus notitas. No entiendo porque un día me evita, y al otro quiere verme. _No sé si en la terapia estarán revisándole lo de su trastorno de personalidad, a lo mejor se lo menciono a Haymitch_...Y encima dejándome papelitos por ahí. Me lo guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón y voy a buscar a Prim, es con la única que puedo desahogarme.

Cuando llego a mi habitación me encuentro a mi hermana jugando con el gato encima de mi cama.

\- Aparta al bichejo ese peludo de ahí - le digo molesta. Como odio a ese gato, si no fuera por Prim estaría dándoselo a Sae para que lo cocinara. _Disfrutaría tanto comiéndomelo._

\- No le eches cuenta Buttercup - le dice al gato - no ha dormido bien. - La miro alzando las cejas y ella sólo se ríe de mi expresión. - ¿Qué te pasa? - me pregunta curiosa.

\- Nada - le digo dejándome caer en la cama cuando se sienta con el gato en la suya.

\- Algo te pasa - me dice apuntándome con el dedo - soy toda oídos.

Suspiro y al final termino contándole lo de la notita de Peeta.

\- Eso es bueno ¿no? - me dice sonriendo. - Que quiera verte.

\- Depende de para lo que sea. Si es para volver a repetirme que me aleje de él...

\- A lo mejor se siente más seguro sobre lo de que no va a hacerte daño y eso, no sé...

\- Ni idea...ya no sé qué pensar con respecto a él.

\- Bueno ¿a qué estás esperando para ir?

\- Eh..., pensaba ir más tarde, antes de la cena o...- Prim se levanta ante un quejido de Buttercup y me coge de la mano para levantarme de la cama.

-No, ve ahora, para que perder más tiempo... - me incorporo a regañadientes mientras me empuja hacia la puerta.

\- Perdona, pero...¿me estás echando de mi habitación? - le inquiero.

\- No - me dice divertida - técnicamente era la mía, tú has llegado la última. - La fulmino con la mirada mientras ella sigue riéndose.

Me suelta cuando abro la puerta.

\- Buena suerte. Y ya sabes - me da un beso en la mejilla - a por él.

La miro seria - A veces me caes mal, ¿lo sabías? - le digo dándome la vuelta.

\- Yo también te quiero - escucho gritarme desde la puerta.

\- Yo de vez en cuando - le grito sin volverme.

_En fin, Katniss. Vamos a espabilar un poco a Peeta y haber si deja de de ser tan idiota._ Me encamino hacia su habitación con el corazón latiéndome rápido. Me meto la mano en el bolsillo pequeño del pantalón dónde llevo la perla que me regaló. La toco para recordarme que no sólo hay una guerra por la que luchar, sino también un corazón que recuperar.


	5. Chapter 5

Respiro hondo y llamo a la puerta de la habitación de Peeta. A los pocos segundos abre y me recibe con una pequeña sonrisa. _Vaya, vuelve a sonreír_. Eso me tranquiliza un poco pero también me desconcierta.

\- Hola - suena cauteloso. Como dudando de que vaya a ponerme a gritarle o algo parecido.

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

\- Hola - le respondo seria.

\- Pasa - me dice haciéndose a un lado para que entre. Cuando entro cierra la puerta y me vuelvo para mirarle.

\- Tú dirás - le digo en tono seco. Quizás a sonado demasiado molesto.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - me dice cruzándose de brazos frente a mí y alzando una ceja.

\- ¿No puedes decirme las cosas a la cara en vez de ir enviándome notitas?

\- Bueno...me parecía divertido. - me dice esbozando una sonrisa. Alzo las cejas y lo miro confundida. _¿Hola?.¿Divertido y Peeta en una misma frase? _

\- Es broma - me dice rápidamente. - No he tenido mucho apetito hoy, y si no iba a poder verte necesitaba decirte que vinieras. Así que opte por la nota. Pero no te preocupes - pasa por mi lado y se sienta en una de las camas. - si te molesta no voy a enviarte ninguna más. - me mira esperando que me acerque a él.

\- No me molesta, simplemente prefiero que tú me lo digas directamente. Pero cómo te escondes de la gente...

\- Voy a terminar la terapia. - me dice ignorando mi comentario anterior. Lo miro por unos segundos antes de contestarle. _Quizás sea por eso que está más animado._ Me dirijo hacia las camas, dudo si sentarme frente a él o a su lado. Al final elijo la última opción.

\- Me alegro - le digo con una pequeña sonrisa. _¿Dónde se ha ido mi enfado?,_ me pregunto cuando me quedo mirándole como una boba.

\- Yo también, la verdad. Ha sido bastante duro. Estas terapias suelen durar meses y a mí me la han aplicado en una semana. Han tenido que probar tratamientos nuevos porque...bueno, nunca habían tenido un caso como el mío...

\- Vaya - le digo sorprendida - pues sí que lo has tenido que pasar mal. -_ Y yo molesta porque no quería verme._

\- Todo esfuerzo tiene su recompensa. Y el doctor me ha dicho que ya estoy casi curado. Que con el tiempo iré olvidando todos esos recuerdos irreales que añadieron a mi mente y...bueno, - me dice mirándome fijamente - ya no se me cruza por la cabeza la idea de matarte.

\- Eso me deja más tranquila - le digo bromeando, pero veo su mirada seria. - nunca pensé que fueras a hacerme daño. ¿Lo sabes verdad?.

Se levanta de la cama, va hacia la puerta y se vuelve. Por un momento pienso que va a irse, pero se recuesta en una columna y me mira fijamente.

\- Créeme Katniss, cuando me rescataron en mi mente sólo retumbaba la idea de "tengo que matar a Katniss, tengo que matarla". Estaba deseando que entraras por esa puerta para abalanzarme sobre ti. - Mi corazón se encoge al oír sus palabras y noto el sufrimiento en su voz. - Ya te lo dije, te vi y no pude...- Me levanto y me acerco a él.

\- Yo sólo quiero que estés bien, que olvidemos todo eso. Hay una guerra Peeta, una guerra que en la que tenemos que luchar. Y yo quiero luchar sabiendo que estás a mí lado. - me paro frente a él y lo miro. El calor de su mirada me envuelve por completo y estoy segura que el fuerte martilleo de mi corazón resuena por toda la habitación. Él sigue mirándome y de pronto siento sus brazos envolviéndome en un abrazo. Mis ojos empiezan a humedecerse mientras me dejo llevar por su contacto. Ahogo un suspiro.

\- Te he echado de menos Katniss - me dice en un susurro en mi oído - cada segundo que pasé en el Capitolio. - su voz me hace cosquillas en el cuello y un escalofrío recorre mi columna.

\- Peeta... - me voz suena temblorosa. - yo también. Rezaba porque estuvieras a salvo. - No sé cuánto tiempo estamos así, pero casi empiezo a perder la sensibilidad de mis brazos para cuando nos separamos.

Cuando me suelta puedo ver de nuevo el brillo en sus ojos y no puedo evitar acercar mi cara y besarlo. Sin ni siquiera pensar en si le molestará o no. Sólo es un beso corto, pero puedo notar como se ha pone tenso. Me separo de él cautelosa por su reacción_. Mierda_, me digo. Yo y mis impulsos, pero no he podido evitarlo. Lo tenía tan cerca..._Ha sido culpa de sus pestañas, sin duda. No puede ir exhibiéndolas así, cuando las miro no soy consciente de mis actos._ Sonrío interiormente ante esta idiotez que acabo de pensar.

\- ¿Y esto? - me dice sorprendido y mirándome perplejo.

\- ¿Un beso? - le respondo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. _Bueno, sin duda lo es._

\- Sé que ha sido un beso, la terapia no me ha dejado tonto. - me dice con un tono que pretende ser molesto, pero sé que no está enfadado.

-Pues... - _pues qué... Eso digo yo_. _¿Sería demasiada información para él si le dijera?: Pues mira te he besado porque por lo visto te quiero, es lo que dice todo el mundo. Aunque lo de que te he besado porque todo el mundo dice que te quiero queda muy feo. Se supone que lo he besado no porque lo diga todo el mundo, sino porque le quiero._ _Maldita sea, esto es un lío_. Como me parece bastante complicado para decírselo ahora mismo , al final opto por: - me apetecía. - _Muy bien Katniss, como a quien le apetece cenar estofado. Que elocuente._

\- ¿Te apetece ir besando a la gente? - me dice alzando las cejas.

\- No a toda la gente...

\- ¿A Gale también? - su voz suena seria, y su mirada también.

_Mierda_. _Si, a él también lo he besado. Pero no ha sido un beso como éste, más bien...de ¿amigos?._ No creo que los amigos se den muchos besos en la boca..._¿Por qué todo es tan complicado?._ Como ve que me quedo callada se separa un poco de mi.

\- Mira Katniss, sé lo que sentís Gale y tu, o Gale por ti. O lo que sea que tengáis, no quiero tener problemas con eso. Tampoco quiero darte pena. Todo eso de los juegos ya ha acabado. Todo ese teatro, esa farsa. Ya sólo somos tu y yo. No quiero más mentiras. - me dice alzando un poco la voz.

Me muero por preguntarle sobre sus sentimientos hacía mi. No quiero que piense que lo hago por pena, que piense que quiero a Gale, que crea que aun estoy con toda esa farsa. No quiero dar un paso en falso y al final la que termine dando pena sea yo. Así que vuelvo a plantarme frente a él y lo miro seria.

\- No hay nada entre Gale y yo, ya te lo dije Peeta. Lo he besado sí, - respiro hondo, su mirada azul se vuelve más oscura - pero ese beso fue muy distinto a este. No sentí lo que esperaba o lo que suponía que debía sentir. No todo lo que pasó en los juegos entre tú y yo fue una mentira Peeta, y lo sabes. Sé que jugué con tus sentimientos por el beneficio de mantenernos a salvo, pero también hice cosas porque las sentía. Igual que sentí que quería besarte en aquella playa, en la cueva. Por lo mismo que he querido besarte ahora. - mi voz empieza a sonar temblorosa y mis mejillas empiezan a desprender calor - perdona si te ha molestado, pero en ningún momento te he besado por pena, sino porqué...¡maldita sea!, te he echado de menos y quería...- Pero no termino mi monólogo cuando sus labios están sobre los míos. Al principio sólo es un suave roce, después va subiendo la intensidad. Enredo mis manos en su pelo y él posa sus manos en mi cintura y acercándonos más. Puedo notar el calor de su cuerpo y me estremezco. De repente aprovecha que mis labios están entreabiertos y noto su lengua buscando la mía. Nunca nos habíamos besado así. Lo noto tan inexperto como yo, a lo mejor yo más torpe que él, pero intento seguirle el ritmo. Es una sensación extraña, sólo siento paz y tranquilidad. Cómo si no estuviésemos en medio de una guerra, transportándome a la belleza de aquella playa artificial, al recuerdo de nuestros anteriores besos. Este es sin duda mejor, quizás no sea en un lugar idílico, pero me transmite la seguridad de que vuelvo a tenerlo a mí lado. Empiezo a sentir ese hambre recorrerme el cuerpo y sé que esto es lo que necesito. Escucho el sonido de un golpe y Peeta y yo nos separamos rápidamente. En la puerta está Finnick mirándonos con cara divertida.

\- Perdonad - dice realmente arrepentido. Siento que puedo salir ardiendo de un momento a otro. Intento tranquilizarme, pero fijo mi mirada en Peeta, con sus labios entreabiertos e hinchados, esa mirada capaz de traspasar una pared y su respiración agitada y vuelvo a ponerme aun más nerviosa. _Este chico es una imagen peligrosa en mi mente, sobre todo en ese estado._

\- No, no...sólo... - intenta decir Peeta. Nos miramos unos segundos y desvío rápido mi mirada. - bueno, ¿qué pasa?. Casi tiras la puerta abajo.

Está cruzando de brazos en la puerta y nos mira divertido.

\- Me alegro de que hayáis arreglado vuestros asuntos así de bien... - Peeta y yo lo miramos serio. Pero él parece no importarle y sigue esbozando una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Al final decido quitarme del medio y tranquilizarme un poco, bueno, bastante.

\- Yo tengo que volver...a... bueno...he quedado con mi madre... - he tenido que esforzarme para dar sentido a lo que quería decir.

\- Un momento - me dice Finnick cuando me paro frente a él para salir. - Que tengo que deciros algo. Y es muy importante. - Ahora luce una sonrisa radiante. - Me voy a casar.

-¿Qué? - exclamo mientras Peeta abre la boca.

\- ¿Pero...aquí? Es decir...

\- Si, si...el domingo.

\- ¿El domingo? - Hago memoria de a qué día estamos. _Miércoles._

\- Se que es un poco precipitado, pero he hablado con Plutarch y Coin y podemos organizarlo todo.

\- Bueno, supongo que hay que aprovechar el presente y recuperar el tiempo perdido. - dice Peeta, me dirige una mirada rápida, se acerca a él y lo abraza. Yo hago lo mismo cuando se separan.

\- Me alegro mucho por vosotros. Os merecéis toda la felicidad del mundo. - me sonríe y noto que Peeta también lo hace.

\- Gracias - nos dice sincero - Por cierto Peeta, quería hablar contigo sobre...la tarta. - se acerca a él. Es mi momento para escaparme.

\- Bueno, os dejo entonces... - _¿Cómo se supone que debo despedirme de él? ¿Adiós?¿Hasta luego?._ Sé que él me mira incómodo. Al final como está Finnick delante solo les digo: - Nos vemos en la cena. - Esbozo una sonrisa a los dos y deteniendo mi mirada en Peeta - Espero que no vuelvas a escaquearte de la cena. - le digo seria apuntándole con el dedo.

\- No - me dice sonriendo. - Esta noche no. - No sé porqué, pero el tono de sus palabras hace que vuelva a ponerme nerviosa. Salgo de allí sin decir nada más y rápidamente me dirijo a mi habitación. Entro cautelosa esperando que no haya nadie y pueda pensar con tranquilidad, pero nada más abrir la puerta veo a Prim peinando a mi madre y ambas levantan la vista para saludarme. Mi hermana me hace una mueca para saber que tal estoy, pero no le indico nada. Les cuento sobre la boda de Finnick y Annie y paso con ellas el resto de la tarde hasta la hora de cenar. Pero a pesar de la compañía no consigo distraerme. Aun puedo sentir el roce de los labios de Peeta sobre los míos.

De camino al comedor Prim me aborda a preguntas. Sólo le digo que hemos hablado, que Peeta está mejor y que pronto terminará su terapia.

\- Estas rara - me dice mirándome acusadora.

\- Anda ya - le digo tirándole de la coleta.

\- ¡Ayh! - me aparta la mano molesta. - No tiene gracia Katniss.

\- Lo sé - le digo sonriéndole - por eso lo hago.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Ves? - dice señalando mi boca - ahí está la causa de porque estás diferente.

\- ¿Acaso tengo una boca nueva? - le digo tapándomela.

Pone los ojos en blanco y me mira exasperada. - Tu sonrisa Katniss - me dice parándome para ponerse frente a mí. - Llevas días casi sin sonreír, con mala cara...y si acaso sonreías era más como una mueca de asco...

-¿Perdona? - le digo enfada.

\- Hoy tu sonrisa es distinta... - aletea las pestañas y me dice divertida: - Eres muy mala hermana si me estás ocultado información. ¿Lo sabías?. Puedo ser muy persistente si me lo propongo...

Cuando voy a contestarle con un "pesada...", diviso a Gale que se aproxima a nosotras y le dirijo una mirada a Prim para que se calle. Me fijo en que el horario que muestra su brazo cada vez es más complejo. La expresión de su cara es tensa.

Lo saludamos cuando llega a nosotras, le cojo el brazo suavemente enseñándoselo y le digo:

\- ¿Acaso tienes tiempo para dormir? - Me mira serio antes de responderme.

\- Bueno, hay cosas más importantes que dormir. No estoy aquí para pasarme el día paseando...

Lo miro alzando las cejas.

\- ¿Pero qué mosca te ha picado? Sólo era una broma...

\- Perdona, no sabía que ya estabas de buen humor para hacerlas... - me dice mirándome fijamente. - Nos vemos en el comedor. Y desaparece por la esquina.

Prim y yo nos miramos y nos encojemos de hombros.

\- Estará estresado - me dice mi hermana.

\- Normal, ahora es el guardaespaldas de Coin... - le respondo molesta.

Cuando entramos al comedor lo hago con las manos sudadas. Miro a todos los lados por si hay algún rastro de Peeta, pero nada. Eso me tranquiliza un poco, no sé qué pensará de lo del beso, bueno o que debo pensar yo, porque el segundo beso fue suyo. Me incomodaría encontrármelo y no saber de qué hablar, que decirle, como comportarme con él. No es nuestro primer beso, pero sí el primero que nos damos sin cámaras delante. Se supone que ya no tengo la escusa de fingir. Ahora todo es real.

Mi hermana y yo nos sentamos cerca de la mesa de mi madre. Algunas noches cena con los demás sanadores. Siento mi estómago encogerse, no sé si será por el hambre o por el hecho de tener que verlo. Intento comer un poco, pero me remuevo nerviosa en el asiento.

\- Voy a charlar un rato con mamá - me dice Prim sonriéndome. Coge su bandeja y sin darme tiempo a contestarle sale disparada hacía la mesa de mi madre.

Entonces noto su característico olor a mi lado. Inconfundible. Mi corazón da un vuelco cuando me habla.

\- Hola - me giro para mirarle y me separo disimuladamente un poco de él. Su cercanía me pone nerviosa y noto como Prim nos observa. Me siento tan expuesta a su lado... Qué pensaría la gente si supiera que su "sinsajo" puede enfrentarse a una guerra pero se acobarda por un chico.

\- Ey - le respondo casi en un susurro. _¿Ey? ¿Acaso eso es un saludo Katniss?._ Frunce el ceño pero no me dice nada al respecto.

\- Hoy está esto lleno ¿no? - me pregunta mirando a nuestro alrededor.

\- Suele estar así...pero como últimamente no te socializas mucho...

Me mira fijamente y sonríe.

\- Quizás sea eso. Prometo socializarme más a partir de ahora. - Le devuelvo la sonrisa y nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio envueltos por el murmullo de voces alrededor nuestra y el del sonido de los cubiertos.

\- Por cierto, tu amigo Gale tiene pinta de querer abalanzarse sobre mi - dice serio mirando por encima de mi hombro.

Vuelvo la cabeza y veo a Gale sentado en un esquina con dos guardias más. Nos mira fijamente y con cara de pocos amigos.

Me encojo de hombros cuando me vuelvo hacía Peeta.

\- Hoy está estresado... - le digo molesta.

\- O celoso... - me responde despreocupado llevándose a la boca un trozo de bistec y sin dejar de mirarme.

Comemos en un ambiente algo incómodo, sin decirnos mucho. Me cuenta que le va a hacer a Finnick y Annie la tarta de la boda. Algo que ya sospechaba. En ese momento Finnick, Annie y Johanna se unen a nosotros.

\- ¿Cómo estáis? - les pregunto a las dos.

A Annie se la ve radiante y me responde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Muy feliz y con ganas de disfrutar el tiempo que nos han quitado - coge la mano de Finnick y se dan un sonoro beso. Peeta y yo los miramos divertidas mientras Johanna pone cara de asco.

\- Yo jodida - nos dice rompiendo el momento romántico. - Pero al menos esto es mejor que estar allí metida.

Finnick y Annie siguen acaramelados y Johanna se acerca a nosotros y nos susurra.

\- ¿No os dan ganas de tirarles el puré en la cabeza?

Peeta y yo le sonreímos. Ella se cruza de brazos y se separa un poco de Annie.

\- Es bonito - dice Peeta. Vuelvo mi cara para mirarlo y veo que tiene la mirada puesta en los dos tortolitos haciéndose arrumacos. - Han estado mucho tiempo separados, sin saber el uno del otro, si estarían bien. Ella tuvo que sufrir viéndolo en los juegos. Sólo quieren disfrutar de esta nueva oportunidad y yo me alegro por ellos. No me molestan.

Johanna lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

\- Se me olvidaba que hablaba con el chico romántico y enamorado.

Peeta le sonríe y gira su cara hacia el plato. Yo sigo mirándolo fijamente.

\- Katniss como sigas mirándolo así lo vas a gastar. - Johanna lanza una carcajada cuando mis mejillas empiezan a cambiar de color. Bajo rápidamente mi cabeza hacia mi bistec y me concentro en cortarlo. Noto como Johanna suspira fuerte y se levanta.

\- Voy a ver si encuentro alguna mesa que sea sólo para solteros o parejas enfadas - nos dice exasperada.

Peeta acerca su boca a mi oído y me dice:

\- Puedes mirarme todo lo que quieras...

Alzo las cejas y lo miro nerviosa.

\- Eres un creído...¿lo sabías? - me mira divertido y yo me relajo.

\- A mí me gusta mirarte - vuelve a llevarse otro trozo de bistec a la boca como si nada y yo vuelvo a recolocar mi mandíbula desencajada para intentar comer algo. _Oh, echaba de menos estos comentarios de Peeta._

Cuando Finnick y Annie se despegan el uno del otro, literalmente, hablamos sobre los preparativos de la boda. Peeta y yo volvemos a hablar como si nada, relajándonos un poco. Annie está preocupada por encontrar algo que ponerse para ese día, así que le ofrezco uno de los vestidos de novia que Cenna me hizo. Salta de la silla y me abraza.

\- Oh Katniss, eres maravillosa. Finnick me ha hablado tan bien de ti, sin duda es normal que te considere una gran persona. - les miro algo incómoda. - Tienes que sentirte tan afortunado Peeta de tenerla... - se dirige a él risueña.

Me tenso de repente ante la mirada divertida de Finnick. Peeta vuelve su cara hacía mí, me sonríe y le dice a Annie:

\- Lo soy. Siento que el corazón va a salirse de mi pecho de un momento a otro.

Me concentro entonces en mi comida para calmarme ignorando las miradas de Finnick y las de mi hermana en la otra mesa.

_**Gracias a todos los que gastáis un segundito de vuestro tiempo en comentar. Espero que os esté gustando. Al principio pensaba hacerla más cortita, pero me encanta tanto esta pareja que me es imposible condensar tantas cosillas. Un saludo y espero que sigáis dándome vuestra opinión.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Prim vuelve a la mesa cuando estamos terminando y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En el fondo me gusta verla contenta, aunque me crispe los nervios.

\- ¿Qué? - le digo intentando sonar seria. Pero el comentario de Peeta aun resuena en mi cabeza_. Está afortunado de tenerme _y no puedo evitar terminar sonriéndole.

Antes de que Prim vaya a decirme algo sobre el tema, Annie y Finnick se despiden de nosotros y se van. Peeta se dirige entonces a mi hermana acercándose más a mi.

\- Me han dicho que te van a formar para que seas sanadora.

\- Si - le responde ella contenta. - Aun no tengo edad, pero van a hacer una excepción. - Aletea las pestañas y yo la miro ceñuda.

\- Me alegro - dice Peeta sonriéndole. - Bueno, será mejor que me marche. Quiero hablar con Plutarch sobre lo de la tarta de la boda. Me dijo que me iba a ayudar con los materiales y buscarme los ingredientes. Nos vemos mañana. - Nos sonríe y su boca se posa en mi mejilla para darme un beso suave. - Que descanses Katniss. -me susurra. No atino a decir poco más que un "tú también" y lo veo alejarse por el pasillo. Un carraspeo de Prim me saca de mi ensoñación.

\- ¿Estás aquí o en Peetalandia? - me dice soltando una carcajada.

Me levanto haciéndome la ofendida, aunque en realidad su comentario me ha parecido divertido. Desde luego que no he sido consciente en estos meses de que he tenido todo el tiempo a Peeta en mi mente. Mi hermana se pone en pie y me sigue hasta la salida del comedor. Gale pasa por nuestro lado en ese momento y le dirijo una mirada dulce, no quiero que vuelva a resurgir el chico malo de su interior.

\- Tengo que hacer cosas - me señalando a los chicos que lo acompañan - Hasta mañana - nos dice un poco más relajado. Aun así noto su mirada fría y la tensión en sus palabras. Sale del comedor acompañado de los soldados con los que ha estado cenando. Me alegro de que haya hecho amigos. Aunque ninguno me parece muy agradable.

\- Supongo que no le gusta que ahora estés con Peeta. - me dice Prim en un susurro.

\- No estoy con Peeta.

\- Si lo estás, he visto como os mirabais y el beso que te ha dado.

\- ¿Y?, somos amigos...y ahora que está mejor...

\- ¿Tu te crees que soy tonta Katniss Eveerden? - me dice con una voz chillona. Se para frente a mí y se cruza de brazos. Me mira alzando las cejas y yo sonrío interiormente por el sonido de su vocecita.

\- Se que eres muy lista Patito - le digo tocándole la nariz. Ella se relaja un poco.

\- ¿Os habéis besado Peeta y tú? - _Demasiado lista.- _en la boca quiero decir.

\- Quizás - le digo pasando por su lado con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Lo sabia! - grita dándose la vuelta para seguirme. - Bueno y entonces ¿habéis hablado?¿estáis juntos? ¿te sigue queriendo? cuéntamelo todoooo. - su voz suena emocionada.

-¿Ves? , por esto omito los detalles. Tu entusiasmo al respecto me pone de los nervios. Sólo ha sido un beso, no hemos hablado, seguimos siendo amigos y poco más. - Prim me mira decepcionada.

\- Pues no se a que estáis esperando entonces. Estamos en plena guerra y quien sabe que pasará mañana.

Miro a mi hermana y no puedo evitar pensar en cuánto ha madurado. Tiene el don de la palabra, algo que yo nunca tuve. Tal vez debería haberla mandado con Peeta a que dialogaran desde un principio.

\- Tienes razón - le digo abrazándola por los hombro. - Como siempre.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto temprano para el entrenamiento. Dudo si saltármelo o no, pero cuando intento volver a conciliar el sueño y no lo consigo, opto por vestirme y cumplir con mi horario. Llego diez minutos tarde y me miran con mala cara.

\- Señorita Eveerden, espero que aproveche el tiempo que pierde cuando llega tarde. - me dice una de las entrenadoras. Le sonrío intercalando una mueca de asco y me dirijo hacía dónde está el arco y las flechas.

\- Lo de ser puntual nunca ha sido su fuerte Señorita Eveerden. - _Peeta._ Me doy la vuelta rápidamente y me lo encuentro enfundado en unos pantalones azules y camiseta sin mangas gris. _Vaya. ¿Cómo se puede estar tan guapo a estas horas de la mañana?._

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le digo intentando apartar mis pensamientos sobre su atuendo de mi mente.

\- Entrenar.

\- Pensé que entrenabas solo. - le digo echándome el arco a la espalda y cogiendo el carcaj con las flechas.

\- Si, pero me han dado permiso para entrenar con todos.

\- ¡Mellarck, Eveerden! no estáis aquí para pasar el rato.

\- Como odio a esa mujer - le digo fulminándola con la mirada. Peeta me mira y sonríe.

\- Será mejor que sigamos con esto.- Nos sonreímos y se aleja de dónde estoy. _Bien, ¿ahora quien puede concentrarse?_

Después de dos horas terminamos y me acerco a Peeta. Está cogiendo una toalla para secarse la cara.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido? - le pregunto. Sé que le ha ido bien porque me he pasado las dos horas pendiente de cada ejercicio que hacía. _Estás actuando como una colegiala tonta_, me digo.

\- No ha estado mal...es menos duro que entrenar sólo. - me dice sonriéndome.

\- ¿Vas a ir a desayunar ahora? - le pregunto mientras salimos de la sala.

\- Quiero pasar por mi habitación a ducharme antes. ¿Y tú?

\- También, prefiero desayunar cuando me haya duchado.

\- Entonces nos ... - Escucho cómo me llaman y me giro para ver como Gale viene a paso rápido hacía nosotros.

\- Peeta - lo saluda fríamente cuando llega a mi lado.

\- Gale - le responde Peeta con el mismo tono. Me quedo pensando en lo incómodo de la situación. Parece que estén desafiándose todo el tiempo. Gale me agarra suave del brazo.

\- Coin quiere verte.

\- ¿Ahora? - le digo alzando un poco la voz.

\- Si. - Dirijo mi mirada hacia Peeta que sigue mirando fijamente a Gale. Vuelve su mirada hacía mí y me dice con voz suave:

\- Ya nos veremos después - Y lo veo perderse por el pasillo.

\- Siento haberos estropeado el momento - me dice Gale irónico con una sonrisa tensa en la cara. No le contesto y echamos a andar hacía la sala de reuniones. No me gusta verle comportándose así, pero supongo que es mi culpa por haberle dado esperanzas.

Cuando llego al comedor es tarde y como era de esperar Peeta ya no está. Paso el día de nuevo preparando propos y por la tarde me dan permiso para hacer una visita al distrito 12 para ir recoger los vestidos de novia. A Finnick y Annie les han asignado una nueva habitación, pero no se mudarán hasta que no estén casados. Como ya tienen la llave, me reúno allí con ella y Johanna. No es que le agrade mucho el asunto de la boda, pero supongo que le despeja la mente y la distrae. Annie se queda prendada de los tres vestidos que le enseño. Después de casi una hora, al fin se decide por uno. Se la ve preciosa con él. Effie le ayudara a maquillarse y peinarse.

\- Podría vomitar con tanto dulzor en el ambiente - dice Johanna sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama.

\- Quizás deberías buscar a algún chico guapo. He visto que por aquí hay muchos - le dice Annie con ternura. No veo yo a Johanna siendo romántica con alguno de ellos. Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi en el ascensor, y las miradas que le dirigía a Peeta, además de toda esa charla con él desnuda. Con sólo pensarlo se me hace un nudo en el estómago. _Espero que no esté en su lista de chicos a los que echarle el ojo_.

\- Está pensando en su chico del pan.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto confundida cuando ambas me miran con una sonrisa.

\- Te había preguntado sobre lo de Johanna, Katniss, que sería bueno para ella echarle el ojo a alguien.

\- Sí, bueno...es cosa de ella claro. - le digo quitándole importancia. No quiero que Johanna me coja más odio del que me tiene ya.

\- Al que podría haberle echado el ojo no está disponible - me dice burlonamente.

Levanto las cejas y la miro perpleja. Ella sólo sigue riéndose a carcajadas, pero a mí no me hace nada de gracia. ¿Acaso está hablando de Peeta?. _Lo sabía_. Me cruzo de brazos y dirijo mi mirada a Annie que nos mira alternativamente a una y a otra sin entender nada.

\- Pero podría conformarme con tu amigo, primo o lo que sea...Gale ¿no?. No está nada mal. - vuelvo a mirarla y por un momento se me cruza una imagen de ella y Gale dándose el lote. _Raro, rarísimo._

\- ¿No puedes echar el ojo a alguien que no esté relacionado conmigo? - le digo de mala gana.

\- Que egoísta, ¿es los quieres todos para ti? - me dice intentando sonar seria. - Aunque no tendría muchas posibilidades con ninguno...los dos van detrás de ti como unos perritos...- Opto por ignorarla - Quizás pueda ayudar a Gale con su sufrimiento... - sonríe para sí misma. - ¿Qué? - me dice mirándome con el ceño fruncido. - Que yo sepa oficialmente no estás con nadie. Deberías darte prisa, dos chicos tan atractivos y solteros son como carne fresca para chicas...He visto como algunas le ponen ojitos a Peeta.

\- Oh, paso Johanna - le digo seria - no estoy para tus jueguecitos. - Empieza a reírse.

Me levanto entonces de la cama y me despido de Annie. Vuelve a agradecerme lo de los vestidos y salgo de la habitación sin ni siquiera mirar a Johanna. Hay veces que me saca de quicio. _¿Qué digo a veces? Siempre._ Pensé que el Capitolio iba a cambiarla, pero sigue siendo igual. No tengo porque marcar territorio a ninguno. Y menos a Gale. NI tampoco tendría que marcárselo a Peeta. _Maldita sea, voy a volverme loca si le hago caso a esa descerebrada._

Paso por mi habitación y no hay nadie. _Encima se van a cenar sin esperarme._ Cuando estoy a punto de salir me encuentro a Peeta frente a mi parado en la puerta. Me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. Su mirada recorre la habitación. Entra y se da la vuelta para mirarme.

\- Vaya, como se nota que tienes favoritismo. Es más grande que la mía. - Lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

\- No es favoritismo, por si no lo recuerdas dormimos tres personas aquí.

\- Ya... si ya es agobiante dos, no m imagino tres. Pero aun así es más bonita que la mía.

\- Bueno, no podrás quejarte, a partir del domingo será sólo para ti.

\- Hasta que vuelvan a colocarme un nuevo compañero de cuarto. Por lo visto Johanna está como loca buscando nueva compañera, ahora que Annie se muda. Pero yo prefiero dormir solo, más tranquilo... - me dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja. La mención de Johanna hacen que se me contraiga el estómago. Menos mal que no suelen mezclar a chicos y chicas en las habitaciones a no ser que sean parejas o estén casados.

\- ¿En qué piensas? - me dice acercándose a mí.

\- En nada - le digo rápidamente.

\- SI me dejaran compartir habitación con Johanna a lo mejor la aceptaría como compañera. Me cae bien y... - _¿Cómo? ¿Johanna y Peeta?._ _Si lo llego a saber la dejo a ella en el Capitolio un poco más._

Lo fulmino con la mirada y suelta una carcajada.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? - le digo de mala gana. - si has venido a hablarme de Johanna lo siento, búscate a otra amiga para eso. - Me alejo de él para abrir la puerta cuando su mano agarra mi brazo y se acerca a mí. Me fijo en el brillo de sus ojos azules y me pierdo en su mirada. _¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ah si...iba a irme..._

\- No he venido a hablar de Johanna - me dice en un susurro. Mi corazón está de nuevo latiendo con fuerzas. Me mira como si quisiera analizar algo de mí, estudiándome. _¿Que pretende?._ No me muevo, lo tengo tan cerca que puedo sentir el calor que desprende su cuerpo. Entonces se ríe. Trago saliva y lo miro nerviosa.

\- ¿Te estás riendo de mí? - le digo intentando soltarme de su agarre. Pero antes de que lo haga me acerca más a él poniendo una mano en mi cintura. Es apenas una caricia, pero puedo notar el tacto de su piel a través de la tela de mi camisa.

\- No - me susurra. Lo miro con mala cara y noto que me estoy ruborizando. _Mierda._ \- ¿Acaso te has puesto celosa? - me dice cauteloso.

\- ¿Yo? - le digo como si acabara de decir una locura. _Muy celosa. Agg._ \- más quisieras. - Le digo sonriéndole pero evitando su mirada.

\- Quizás sientas lo mismo que yo cuando te veo con Gale - murmura. Lo miro perpleja. Su mirada es seria.

\- ¿Que sientes? - mi voz suena temblorosa.

\- Ya sabes lo que siento Katniss. Claro que tú no tienes competencia, pero por lo visto yo sí. - Sus ojos no se apartan de los míos y me mira expectante.

\- No... - susurro. _No tengo competencia._ _Eres una tonta Katniss, te has puesto en evidencia._ Saben cómo pueden jugar contigo y lo hacen. Peeta sigue mirándome, esperando una respuesta coherente. _¿Pero a qué? ¿A lo de Gale?. Por supuesto que él tampoco tiene competencia...pero no pienso decírselo..._

\- ¿No qué Katniss? - me moriría de verguenza si mi madre o mi hermana abrieran la puerta en este momento y nos encontraran así...prácticamente estoy a un paso de su boca.

\- Sabes que entre Gale y yo solo hay amistad. Somos amigos.

\- ¿Amigos como tú y yo? - me dice alzando las cejas. El tema se está complicando y a mí no se me da bien estas cosas. Las piernas empiezan a temblarme y su mano cada vez aprieta más mi cintura. _¿Está enfadado? ¿Molesto?._ Respiro hondo.

\- Sabes que no.

\- A él también lo besas. No entiendo la diferencia. - ahora suena más frio, pero sus palabras suenan irónicas. Analizo su mirada, sus ojos siguen brillando con la misma intensidad que antes. Intento de nuevo separarme de él, pero no puedo combatir con su fuerza. _¿Qué espera que le diga?._

\- La diferencia quizás esté en que sé que quiero ser amiga de él, y contigo...no sé que quiero ser. - Su mirada se suaviza un poco mientras yo aparto la mía. _No me puedo creer que haya dicho eso._

\- Ah, ¿no quieres que seamos amigos entonces? - lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Definitivamente se está burlando de mi. Con todos mis esfuerzos y sorprendiéndolo me suelto de él.

\- No estoy para bromas Peeta, si has venido a dialogar, no me gusta dialogar, ya lo sabes. No se me da bien. Y menos de...bueno...estos temas. - se cruza de brazos y me sonríe.

\- ¿Sabes? deberían analizarte esos cambios de humor que tienes - le digo seria.

Vuelve a acercarse a mi aun con la sonrisa en la cara. Una sonrisa tierna, sincera, _bonita. _Me preparo para una nueva tanda de preguntas, pero solo posa su mano en mi mejilla y sin ni siquiera darme tiempo a reaccionar, sus labios están sobre los míos.


	7. Chapter 7

Me dejo llevar por el beso, dulce al principio, pero apasionado y urgente cuando su lengua se cuela en mi boca. Sus manos aprisionan más mi cintura y yo llevo mis manos a su cuello. Siento todos sus músculos pegados a mi cuerpo y el calor ascendiendo por mi cuerpo hasta mis mejillas. He besado miles de veces a Peeta, pero jamás de esta manera tan, real. Claro que siempre han sido delante de una cámara. Me pregunto si estaba conteniéndose entonces y no solo él, sino los dos. Nos separamos por la falta de aire. Miro sus ojos azules, un poco más oscuros ahora, sus labios entreabiertos...Junta su frente con la mía.

\- No quiero presionarte con todo esto Katniss - me dice en voz baja. Su voz suena un poco ronca. - sabes lo que siento por ti, bueno, tu y todo Panem claro. - me dice con una pequeña sonrisa. - Pero no quiero estar besándote y después sentirnos incómodos. - mi estómago se encoje. _Sigue sintiendo lo mismo por mi_.- En los juegos sentí cosas que me parecían reales por tu parte, pero no quería hacerme ilusiones. El otro día me dijiste que sí, que algunas de ellas sí que lo eran. - Mi corazón late fuerte y las piernas empiezan a temblarme. Se separa de mi pero sin dejar de mirarme fijamente. Respira hondo.- Sólo quiero saber qué es lo que verdaderamente sientes por mi Katniss. Porque no quiero estar todo el día dándole vueltas a esto...- _Lo quiero_, me digo. _Necesito este chico en mi vida. Sus besos, sus palabras, sus abrazos..._Pero se me hace imposible decírselo a él.

\- Cuando te rescataron del Capitolio pensé que - mis palabras salen temblorosas - ...bueno, por tu actitud que ya no sentías lo mismo por mi...por todo lo que te había pasado, lo que te habían hecho... - bajo la cabeza porque noto mis mejillas arder. _Estoy harta de ser la inocente Katniss, la aprehensiva. Soy el sinsajo, maldita sea. Se supone que tengo que ser fuerte, decidida. Y mírame, aquí estoy acobardada por mis sentimientos._

-Al principio estuve frio contigo porque no quería hacerte daño. - me dice apenado- Los doctores me dijeron que intentara no acercarme a ti, que no podía verte a no ser que estuviera vigilado todo el tiempo. Me sentía mal porque pensaras que no quería estar contigo, que te tratara como simples conocidos, pero en el fondo estaba deseando abrazarte. - sus palabras hacen que empiecen a escocerme los ojos - Decirte que iba a estar aquí para ti, como siempre. Cuando viniste esa noche a verme...bueno, me costó muchísimo disimular que estaba dormido... - esboza una sonrisa y yo me sonrojo aun más.

\- Te odio por eso... - le digo enfurruñada y cruzándome de brazos. Me mira divertido.

\- Lo siento... - me dice - la verdad es que tenía curiosidad por lo que podrías decirme sin oírte. Los dos sabemos que hablar no es tu fuerte, y conmigo no lo haces. Aun recuerdo tu cara cuando te declaré mi amor medio moribundo.

\- Bueno...podía haber sido peor...pensé que todo estaba...ya sabes, que lo habíais organizado Haymitch y tu. - veo como su cara adquiere una expresión de sorpresa.

\- ¿Pensabas que era mentira? - me dice abriendo mucho los ojos. _Vaya, creía que él sabría eso._

\- Pensaba que todo eso de tus sentimientos hacía mi era una mentira, si. Pero sólo en esos primeros juegos... - le digo rápidamente.- creía que ambos estábamos actuando. - Su expresión vuelve a tornarse seria. Espero que no se haya enfadado.

\- Oh..bueno, será mejor que vayamos a comer. - me dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Te has enfadado? - le pregunto preocupada, agarrándole la mano cuando pasa por mi lado para abrir la puerta. No deja de sonreír. Pero no sé si tranquilizarme por ello o es que no quiere hacerme ver que está molesto.

\- No Katniss - me responde mirándome con el ceño fruncido. - es que solo queda media hora para que cierren el comedor y tengo bastante hambre, la verdad - me dice un poco avergonzado. _Este chico va a volverme loca._ \- después seguimos hablando, pero no quería que el ruido de mi estómago enturbiase este momento.

\- Oh, vale - le digo soltándolo entonces.

\- No tienes porque soltarme la mano - me dice con un deje burlón cuando salimos por la puerta. - al fin y al cabo, aquí casi todo el mundo cree que estamos casados. Así que podemos darnos la mano, besarnos en público...o lo que tú quieras.

\- ¡Peeta! - le riño dándole un suave golpe en el hombro. - Mi familia sabe que todo eso es mentira.

\- Está bien... - me dice en un susurro. _Que insensible eres Katniss_. Bajo entonces mi mano y entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos. Gira rápidamente su cara con la boca ligeramente abierta. Yo sólo le sonrío y vuelvo a mirar al frente.

\- Y después me dices a mí que yo tengo problemas con mis cambios de humor... - dice divertido. Llegamos al comedor justo cuando mi madre y mi hermana salen. Rápidamente aparto mi mano de la de Peeta antes de que alguna de las dos me vea. Al principio se queda confuso hasta que se da cuenta y entonces suelta una carcajada divertido.

\- Buenos reflejos Katniss. - me susurra mientras vienen hacía nosotros.

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido? - me dice mi madre una vez ha saludado a Peeta.

\- Le pedí que me esperara. Es mi culpa. - dice Peeta.

Prim nos mira sonriente a él y a mí y yo le dirijo una mirada fulminante.

El comedor está tranquilo cuando Peeta y yo dejamos las bandejas en su sitio y nos encaminamos a la salida.

\- ¿Siempre ponen la misma sopa para comer? - me dice con cara de asco. - Es horrible.

\- Si - le digo riéndome por su expresión - pero te acostumbras.

Nos encontramos con Haymitch en uno de los pasillos hablando con Effie. Cuando se dan cuenta se giran con una sonrisa.

\- Nunca pensé que iba a ver a Haymitch sobrio. Es una de esas cosas que pasan sólo una vez en la vida... no sé... - murmura con una sonrisa.

\- A ver cuánto le dura - le digo en el mismo tono.

\- Oh, pero que guapos que estáis. - Nos dice Effie con un gritito. Peeta y yo nos miramos de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Si vamos con el uniforme del distrito - le digo sin entender. - como siempre...

\- Claro claro - mira a Haymitch de reojo, éste le sonríe.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - les pregunta Peeta. - ¿estáis tramando algo?

\- No no - dice Haymitch con calma. - Sólo hablábamos. Me miran inquisitivamente. - Ah, Katniss, Boggs te estaba buscando, para lo del distrito 2.

\- ¿El distrito 2? - me pregunta Peeta. _Ops, se me ha olvidado contárselo_. Ignorando su pregunta, porque no quiero hablar de eso con él ahora, le agradezco a Haymitch y me despido de ellos tres.

\- Hablamos después ¿vale? - le digo intentando sonar dulce. Me mira con curiosidad y sé que se va a molestar conmigo. Pero al menos que no sea en medio del pasillo.

\- Nos veremos mañana entonces y me pones al día de tus planes- me dice irónico.

Cuando salgo del salón de reuniones es tardísimo. El viaje para el distrito 2 estará listo para el martes. Tengo que buscar la manera de decírselo a Peeta, se que va a ser bastante protector y va a querer acompañarme. Le he planteado esa posibilidad a Plutarch y a Coin, pero ambos me han dicho que es imposible, que aun sigue con la terapia y no sabemos lo que nos encontraremos allí. Por mi parte me alegro, así sé que estará aquí a salvo y no tendré más preocupaciones en la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente no está en los entrenamientos, no lo veo en el desayuno ni en la hora del almuerzo. Por la tarde decido ir a su habitación a buscarlo, pero me abre Finnick. Está solo.

\- ¿Dónde está Peeta? - le pregunto.

\- Creo que tenía lo de la terapia - me dice rápido. Lo noto un poco nervioso, pero supongo que será por la boda.

\- Oh, no lo he visto en todo el día. - le digo apenada.

\- Esta mañana hemos estado ocupados con lo de la tarta... y bueno, es mi padrino de bodas, así que le he encomendado algunas misiones. - Lo miro alzando las cejas.

-¿Misiones? - asiente enérgico con la cabeza - ¿qué clases de misiones?

\- Oh señorita Eveerden, es alto secreto, no puedo decir nada - me susurra bajito. Y a continuación me guiña un ojo.

\- Está bien. Pues si lo ves, dile que me busque.

\- ¿Para algo en especial? - me dice con voz seductora.

\- Para que me ayude a patearte el culo - le digo divertida y me doy la vuelta para irme.

\- Yo sé que en el fondo sientes atracción por mi - me grita desde la puerta.

\- Más quisieras - le respondo dándome la vuelta y me vuelve a guiñar un ojo. _Ni estando a punto de casarse puede dejar su encanto bien guardado._

Al final vuelvo a mi habitación y a la hora de la cena sigo sin saber nada de él. Opto por aceptar el hecho de que no voy a verlo hoy, así que me meto en la cama con una desazón en el cuerpo.

Es sábado, el día antes de la boda, me paso la mañana y la tarde con las chicas organizando, decorando, etc. No es que a mí me apasione mucho esto de las bodas, pero sé que a Annie la hace feliz y yo me mantengo distraída. Además todo eso acompañado de los comentarios sarcásticos de Johanna hacen que todo sea más ameno. Sobre todo cuando le da consejos a Annie sobre la noche de bodas. Ambas nos escandalizamos con sus comentarios, pero bueno, también nos ha servido de aprendizaje. Noto mi cara arder cuando me imagino en ciertas situaciones de esas con Peeta. El cual por cierto no veo desde el Jueves. Le he preguntado a Haymitch y me ha dicho que está con las últimas sesiones de la terapia, pero poco más. _¿Todo el día con la puñetera terapia? Eso es muy raro._ Tengo la sensación de que me están ocultando cosas. Antes de comer, fui de nuevo a su habitación, pero no había nadie. Por la tarde, cuando acabo mi jornada de ayudante de la novia, como ya no soporto más la incertidumbre busco Haymitch de nuevo. Recorro los pasillos y Boggs es quien me informa que está en la enfermería. _¿Qué hace allí?, _me pregunto._ ¿Habrá recaído?. _Me lo encuentro hablando con un médico, lo miro detenidamente y creo que se le ve bien, sigue sobrio. Espero a que acabe y cuándo lo hace me acerco a él.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le digo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Se vuelve rápidamente y me mira nervioso.

\- ¿Y tú? - me dice con la misma expresión en su cara que la mía.

\- Buscarte. Tengo que hablar contigo.

\- Ahora mismo no puedo preciosa, me pillas en un mal momento, hablamos después ¿vale?.

\- No - le digo seria. - ¿Quien está en esa habitación? - le digo señalando la puerta que se encuentra a su lado. Haymitch no tiene amigos, ni conocidos...si el está perfectamente, algo tiene que ocultar.

\- Nadie Katniss. - me cruzo de brazos y lo miro inquisitivamente. Se le nota incómodo.

\- Me estás ocultando cosas Haymitch, te lo noto. Mientas muy mal. Así que si no me lo dices por las buenas, indagaré, investigaré y me enfadaré contigo el resto de mi vida. Tú sabrás. - le digo molesta.

Respira hondo y me mira impasible. Al final accede a hablar conmigo y nos sentamos en una de las sillas.

\- Antes de que te lo cuente, tienes que prometerme que no vas a alterarte ni ponerte nerviosa. _¿Qué? ¿Cómo que nerviosa?._

\- ¿Que pasa Haymitch?. - le digo alzando un poco la voz.

\- Ayer por la mañana Peeta tuvo la última sesión de la terapia. - al escuchar el nombre de Peeta mi corazón empieza a bombear rápido y empiezo a preocuparme - La verdad es que aún le quedaban dos sesiones más, pero quería acabar ya y bueno, fue una sesión dura. Muy dura.

\- ¿Y qué Haymitch? ¿Qué le ha pasado? - le digo atacada.

\- Se desmayó en medio de la sesión y no despertaba. - Me levanto de un salto.

\- Pero está bien, no te preocupes - me dice rápido agarrándome del brazo para que vuelva a sentarme. - te lo prometo Katniss, ahora está bien. Cuando el doctor le vio nos dijo que sólo había sido una bajada de tensión por el estrés y la presión. Está en la cama, pero no puede recibir visitas para que no lo alteren. Saldrá mañana por la mañana lo más seguro.

\- ¡Maldita sea Haymitch! - le grito en medio del pasillo. - ¿Por qué no me habéis dicho nada?

\- No queríamos preocuparte...

-¡Ya estaba preocupada! - le corto - llevo dos días sin verlo. ¿Finnick también lo sabía, verdad?

\- Si... - me susurra cauteloso esperando mi reacción. Respiro hondo.

\- Me habéis mentido, estupendo. Pensé que éramos un equipo y resulta que como siempre, soy la última que se entera de las cosas. - le digo decepcionada.

\- Lo siento Katniss, pero fue Peeta el que pidió que no te dijéramos nada, no quería preocuparte. Era una tontería.

\- ¿Qué? - le digo sorprendida

\- Él estaba bien, no era nada grave, pensaba contártelo cuando saliera de aquí.

-Quiero verlo. - le digo seria e intentando mantener la calma.

\- No puedes - me dice apenado. - Es un plan de tranquilidad post terapia. Tendrás que esperar a mañana. - me levanto de mala gana.

\- ¿Que os pensáis que voy a gritarle, golpearle o algo así? - le grito enfadada. - solo quiero verlo, saber que está bien.

\- Claro que sé que no vas a hacerle daño - me dice alzando también la voz - pero son órdenes de los médicos. Está bien, te lo he dicho, sólo que la última sesión fue bastante dura y le pasó factura. Pero ya está recuperado, sólo quieren mantenerlo aquí un tiempo más para comprobar que no va a volver a pasarle.

Me levanto de la silla sin saber qué hacer, dónde ir. _Podría colarme en la habitación a media noche_, como _la otra vez, _pero no quiero que Peeta tenga problemas después y tampoco que eso pueda alterarlo. Así que me resigno a la idea de no poder verlo hoy.

\- ¿Quieres que le diga al médico que le transmita algo de tu parte? - me dice con una pequeña sonrisa. Lo miro seria y él rápidamente la esconde.

\- No, no quiero que el médico le diga nada mío.

\- Como tú quieras - me dice. Quiero decirle tantas cosas, pero no quiero que el médico tenga que saber de mis asuntos. _Una carta_. Si, podría escribirle una carta. Se me da mejor escribir que hablar.

\- ¿Puedo por lo menos escribirle una carta? - le digo a Haymitch.

\- Oh, claro - me dice rápido.

\- Está bien. Ahora te la traigo. - y me encaminó a mi habitación a paso rápido sin ni siquiera despedirme de él. El estómago se me encoje de saber que lleva dos días en la enfermería y yo no he podido estar con él. _No ha querido decirme nada. Bueno, yo tampoco he querido decirle nada de mi visita al distrito 2 para no preocuparle, _pienso._ Pero no es lo mismo...claro, que no. _Intento convencerme.

**Gracias de nuevo por los comentarios! El próximo capítulo quizás sea el último. Un saludo y espero vuestros comentarios al respecto.**


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando llego a mi habitación saco lápiz y papel y comienzo a escribir. Respiro hondo varias veces y me concentro en pensar en lo que quiero ponerle. No me había parado a pensar en la dificultad que tiene escribir una carta, supongo que algo normal, dado que es la primera vez que escribo una. Al final dejo que lo que quiero decirle vaya fluyendo, sin pensarlo. Empiezo por hacerle ver cuán molesta estoy**. "****_Estoy muy muy muy enfadada contigo. No sé si pueda perdonarte algún día..."_**Es un poco exagerado sí, pero es como me siento ahora mismo. **_"He estado preocupada estos días, pensé que habías vuelto a ignorarme o algo así, y si no llego a encontrarme a Haymitch en el pasillo de la enfermería ni me hubiese enterado de esto hasta mañana. Como no puedo verte, (por lo visto necesitas tranquilidad, no estresarte...) mi presencia sería peligrosa para tu salud...(¿acaso voy a darte una paliza?) Malditos médicos. Bueno, he pensado que lo más efectivo para comunicarme contigo era por medio de una carta. A ti eso se te da muy bien. No soy muy dada a exteriorizar mis sentimientos ni a hablar de ellos, por aquí creo que se me hace más fácil. Solo quería que supieras que aunque esté muy molesta contigo, te echo de menos, sé que estás bien, bueno, podrías estar mejor y yo podría estar cuidándote, pero me han dicho que sólo has sufrido una bajada de tensión...Me ha dicho Haymitch que mañana por la mañana saldrás de allí, menos mal, así no te perderás la boda, porque no tengo acompañante y me preguntaba...ya sabes. Me gustaría que vinieses conmigo. Se supone que es lo que tendrías que hacer, somos "marido y mujer". _**** Sonrío interiormente ante esto****_. " Estos días han pasado cosas entre nosotros, y no pudimos acabar nuestra última conversación, quería que supieras que..."_** _Madre mía Katniss, me digo, tienes que ser valiente y afrontar lo que sientes, él merece saberlo. Ya lo perdiste una vez, con todo lo que está por llegar quizás sea el momento de ser clara, de aprovechar el tiempo que puedes compartir con él._ Y eso hago. **_" Que supieras que siento lo mismo que tú sientes por mí. ¿Desde cuándo?, no lo sé. Quizás desde mucho antes de lo que yo pensaba. Cuando tu seguridad se convirtió en mi prioridad, cuando la seguridad que me dabas era lo que necesitaba. Saber que podía contar contigo porque habías pasado por lo mismo que yo. Cuando ahuyentabas mis pesadillas por las noches con sólo tenerte cerca. Salvaste mi vida una vez y nunca te lo agradecí, me distes la esperanza a mí y a mi familia que necesitábamos. Y ahora siento que desde entonces mi destino ha estado unido al tuyo. Te necesito Peeta Mellark . PD: esto no quiere decir que vaya a perdonarte rápido eh."_** Releo la carta dos, tres, cuatro veces..._quizás no sea buena idea._ Ni me reconozco. Me voy a morir de verguenza cuando Peeta lea estas cosas. _Mejor será que no se la entregue a Haymitch_. Mañana le diré lo que tenga que decirle, bueno, me enfadaré con él lo que tenga que enfadarme. Arrugo la carta y me la escondo en mi mano rápidamente cuando Prim abre la puerta. Me mira con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunta acercándose a mí.

Yo aprieto más la mano en la que tengo la carta.

\- Nada - le digo con una sonrisa. Mi voz a sonado un poco rara. _Mierda._

Me mira evaluando mi reacción. Intento dejar la mente en blanco, porque no sé mentir y sé que está sospechando que algo escondo. Al final creo que desiste cuando Buttercup se arremolina en sus piernas y centra su atención en él. Entonces me acuerdo de que todos han estado encubriendo a Peeta. Ella tiene que saberlo.

\- ¿Tú sabías lo de Peeta verdad? - le digo seria. Levanta la vista hacia mi rápidamente y con cara de sorpresa.

\- ¿Que sabes tú?, quiero decir ¿qué pasa con Peeta? - me dice suave.

\- Sé lo del desmayo. Así que no te hagas la tonta. Haymitch me lo ha contado.

\- Ah, pues si...fui a ponerle suero anoche. - me dice un poco apenada - pero está bien. Solo ha sido una bajada...

\- Si si...pero NADIE me ha dicho nada - recalco esa palabra alzando la voz.

\- Yo sólo cumplía ordenes... ¿Has podido verlo?

\- No, piensan que puedo estresarlo - le digo en tono irónico. Ella no contesta, solo asiente. Me mira durante unos segundos y me dice:

\- Es por algo de la terapia, no sé.

\- Le iba a escribir una carta y llevársela a Haymitch, pero...bueno...no creo que sea buena idea.

\- ¿Por qué? - se acerca a mí con un brillo peligroso en los ojos - ¿no sabes que ponerle? - me dice divertida.

\- Oh, no..no es eso...ya la he...escrito, pero quizás me he dejado llevar un poco...y bueno... - intento relajarme, porque de sólo pensar en todo lo que le he puesto en la carta me pongo de los nervios..

\- ¿Qué pasa? - me dice mi hermana preocupada. Me vendría bien su opinión al respecto. Sí, es vergonzoso, pero es mi hermana. No hay nada que no sepa ya.

\- Toma, léela - le digo pasándole el papel. Siento mi cara enrojecer cuando empieza a leerla y me paseo nerviosa por la habitación. Cuando acaba me mira con cara divertida.

\- Es bonita - me dice ilusionada. - Aunque lo del principio, lo del enfado...eso sobra.

\- No - le digo seria - eso es importante. Para que sepa lo molesta, enfadada, irritada que estoy.

\- Como quieras...tendrías que dársela.

\- No puedo - le digo apenada.

\- ¿Acaso no debe saber Peeta que estás enamorada de él? Creo que ya va siendo hora que dejes de darle largas a este asunto y afrontes tus sentimientos hacia él. - me dice seria.

\- Lo sé - le digo en voz baja - pero me parece una carta...muy cursi, no va conmigo.

\- No va contigo porque siempre intentas ocultar tus sentimientos, crees que eso va a hacer que te vean débil, pero no es así Katniss - mi hermana se acerca a mí y me devuelve la carta. - en estos tiempos lo único que puede darnos esperanza es el amor y tu lo tienes, tienes a una persona que habría dado su vida por ti, y lo sabes. El tiempo no espera por nadie.

\- Tu deberías ser el sinsajo - murmuro. - ¿porqué no puedo tener esa capacidad de diálogo que tienes tu?

\- Porque tú eres fuerte, valiente, decidida, espontánea y luchadora. Y eres la mejor hermana que se pueda tener. Confórmate con eso - me dice divertida.

La miro sonriente y le doy un beso en el pelo. Cojo la carta y la guardo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de mi padre que está sobre la cama.

\- Ya veré que hago después con ella - le digo cuando la veo mirándome ceñuda.

\- ¿Y para eso malgasto saliva con todo lo que te he dicho? - me mira enfada.

\- Si te sirve de algo...has estado de 10. - le digo tirándole de la coleta.

\- Odio que me hagas eso... - me dice mirándome con mala cara.

\- Lo sé - le sonrío divertida.

Cuando vamos camino del comedor se gira rápidamente hacia mí y se detiene.

\- No le he echado la comida a Buttercup en su bol. - me dice muy rápido.

\- ¿Qué? - le digo confusa. - creo que aun tenía comida...

\- ¡Voy a mirar por si acaso, espera que no tardo nada! - me chilla corriendo por el pasillo.

Mientras espero a mi hermana diviso a Finnick y Annie yendo hacia el comedor.

\- ¡Tuuu! ¡Finnick Oddair! - le grito. Varias personas se sobresaltan y me miran con los ojos abiertos. Levanta la vista hacia mí y se queda serio. Bueno, más bien temeroso. Me acerco a ellos a paso firme. Algunas personas siguen pendiente de mi, pero me da igual. Sólo quiero decirle unas cuantas cosas a ese mentiroso.

\- Eres un mal amigo ¿lo sabías?. ¿Con que Peeta estaba de misiones no?. ¿Me habéis visto cara de tonta? - Annie me mira asustada, pero cambio mi actitud cuando la miro y la tranquilizo con una sonrisa.

\- Intuyo que te has enterado de lo de Peeta - me dice con voz suave.

\- Intuyes bien - le digo con una sonrisa irónica.

\- Sólo cumplía órdenes. - dice levantando las manos.

\- Como todos, si. Og.

\- Lo siento Katniss, de verdad. Yo le dije a Haymitch que te enfadarías si lo descubrías, pero Peeta insistió.

Suspiro resignada. Veo como Annie nos mira asustada, mañana es el día de su boda, tampoco quiero armar un escándalo por esto.

\- Está bien. - le digo de mala gana.

\- ¿Eso significa que me perdonas? - me dice sonriendo. Yo pongo mala cara. - estamos en vísperas de mi boda, no puedes enfadarte conmigo.

\- Te perdonaré por Annie - le digo sonriéndole a ésta. - ¿Cómo van vuestros preparativos? - me dirijo a ella ignorando a Finnick.

\- Pues está todo listo - me dice ilusionada. - como Peeta sale mañana por la mañana, podrá terminar la tarta a tiempo, no le quedaba mucho. Menos mal. El vestido está listo, la decoración se empezará a poner mañana y poco más. - sonrío por los saltitos que da Annie.

\- Hola - escucho la vocecita de Prim a mí espalda. - creí que te habías ido a cenar sin mí.

\- Podría haberlo hecho cuando me has dejado tirada por darle de comer al gato.

\- ¿Qué? - me mira confusa.

Alzo las cejas y le digo: - ¿No has ido a darle de comer a Buttercup?. Abre la boca y se ríe.

\- Ah sí, si...claro. Estaba pensando en otra cosa, lo siento.

Entramos en el comedor, pero Prim acaba rápido y sale huyendo_. ¿ Para eso la espero?._ Por lo visto tiene algo que ver con sueros o medicinas. Cosas de sanadores. Doy una vuelta por los pasillos antes de volver a mi habitación, todavía ronda por mi cabeza la duda de si debería llevarle la carta a Peeta o no. Sé que debería saber lo que siento por él, incluso sería más fácil para mí que no sé expresar mis sentimientos que lo leyese...Al final opto por olvidarme del asunto de la carta, cuando mañana lo vea supongo que hablaremos. Cuando vuelvo a mi habitación mi madre ya está acostada junto a Prim. Me desvisto en silencio. Meto la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta para tirar la carta, no quiero que se pierda y llegue a manos equivocadas. Pruebo en los dos bolsillo pero no hay rastro de la carta. Empiezo a ponerme nerviosa y las manos empiezan a sudarme. Seguro que la metí en el bolsillo. Rebusco por el suelo, debajo de la cama. _Mierda_. ¿Dónde está la puñetera carta?. Entonces fijo mi mirada en Prim y en cómo me dejó tirada en el pasillo con la escusa del gato y en el comedor_. No puede ser... Voy a matar a mi hermana._ Entro en un estado de pánico. Me arrodillo en el suelo junto a su cama.

\- Prim - le susurro. Le doy un golpe suave en la mano al ver que no despierta. Sigue con los ojos cerrados, pero noto como le tiemblan los párpados y sé que está despierta.

\- Prim - le digo alzando un poco la voz. - O abres los ojos o voy por un vaso de agua y te lo tiro encima. Sé que estás despierta.- Abre los ojos cautelosa.

\- ¿Por qué este escándalo nocturno? - me dice inocentemente.

\- ¿Que has hecho con la carta? - Aunque puedo imaginarme la respuesta.

\- ¿Qué carta? - Al final va a resultar que todo el mundo puede reírse hoy de mi. La miro seria y enfada. Muy enfada. No puedo imaginarme a Peeta leyéndola. O si_...¿cómo diablos voy a poder mirarlo mañana a la cara?._ \- Oh bueno, quizás haya ido a parar a manos de Peeta por una mera casualidad del destino...

\- Por una mera estupidez de mi hermana, mejor dicho. ¿Cómo has podido Prim?, te dije que no quería que la leyera.

\- Bueno, no afirmaste eso del todo, dejaste entrever que no estabas segura de que quisieras que la leyese. Además si te faltaba un poco de valentía no viene mal una ayudita. - me susurra con una sonrisa dulce. La fulmino con la mirada, me pongo de pie y salgo de la habitación. Me llevo hasta altas horas de la madrugada dando vueltas. Intento sopesar los pros y los contras. _Quizás no haya sido tan malo después de todo_, me digo. Más avergonzado tuvo que estar Peeta cuando se declaró delante de las cámaras. Esto no es peor que eso, pero viniendo de mi sí. Antes no solía comportarme como ahora, ni con Peeta, ni con Gale ni con ningún chico. Nunca me han interesado esos temas. Y ahora aquí estoy, casi con la idea de salir corriendo del distrito 13 por una estúpida carta en la que me declaro a un chico.

Me despierto a la mañana siguiente con el sonido de golpes retumbando en mi cabeza. Además de un gran cansancio. ¿Cuánto he dormido? ¿cuatro? ¿cinco horas?. Me incorporo y miro a mi alrededor, no están ni mi madre ni mi hermana. De nuevo escucho los golpes en la puerta.

\- Un momento - grito de mala gana. - me cambio de ropa con rapidez y me lavo la cara.

Cuando abro la puerta me quedo medio petrificada. Ahí está Peeta con los brazos cruzados y mirándome serio.

Lo miro de arriba a abajo y veo que tiene buena aspecto, quien diría que se ha llevado dos días en la enfermería. De pronto me acuerdo de la carta y mi estómago que se encoje. _Mierda._ Es muy temprano para afrontar esto ahora. Lo miro con el ceño fruncido cuando recuerdo lo enfada que estoy con él.

\- Veo que te alegras de verme - me dice irónico.

Me cruzo de brazos en la puerta impidiéndole que pueda entrar.

\- Muy listo. ¿Lo has notado por mi cara verdad? - le digo señalándome.

\- ¿No me vas a dejar pasar? - me dice serio.

\- No, tengo hambre. - le digo saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

\- Yo he desayunado ya. - me dice.

\- Ah, estupendo, yo aun no - le digo fríamente pasando por su lado.

\- Pensé que te vería allí - dice andando a mi lado - pero no te vi y pensé que...bueno, a lo mejor me estabas evitando.

\- ¿Por qué iba yo a evitarte? - le digo sin mirarlo. _Podría haberlo hecho sí._

\- ¿Por esto? - mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca mi carta. Siento que mi corazón de un momento a otra va a salirse de mi pecho y se va a ir corriendo por el pasillo. Respiro hondo e intento mantener la calma. - Prim me ha contado que...te la quitó. Se supone que no querías que la leyera.

\- Tengo una hermana un poco estúpida, ¿qué le voy a hacer?- le digo irónica. _Sin duda, voy a matarla._

\- Siente lo que ha hecho...de verdad Katniss. - sé qué me está mirando, pero no giro mi cara, opto por no decirle nada. Ni siquiera ha hecho referencia al hecho por el que estoy enfadada. - Bueno, a decir verdad no lo siente mucho, ni yo tampoco.- No quiero tratar este tema sin haber tratado antes el otro. Me giro ante su sorpresa y me planto frente a él. Ignorando todo lo que me acaba de decir le suelto:

\- ¿Cómo has podido ocultarme que estabas en la enfermería? - le digo alzando la voz en medio del pasillo. Abre la boca para decir algo, pero lo ignoro y sigo gritándole - Por lo visto todo el mundo estaba al corriente menos yo, claro. La inocente Katniss, la que no se entera de nada. Y por supuesto todo había sido idea tuya.

\- Katniss... - murmura

\- No Peeta, estoy enfadada contigo. Desde que has vuelto no he hecho más que preocuparme por ti. Porqué estuvieses bien, por tu terapia, y cuando creo que todo puede ir a mejor vas y desapareces. He estado preocupada porque pensé que volvías a evitarme o yo que sé. Y resulta que estabas en la enfermería por una bajada de tensión. Si no llego a encontrarme a Haymitch allí ni lo hubiese sabido. Sé que no ha sido nada grave, pero no quiero que me ocultes cosas.

\- ¿Acaso tu pensabas contarme lo de tu visita al Distrito 2? - me dice serio.

\- Ese no es el tema ahora. Y si pensaba contártelo, claro. Pero no quería preocuparte.

\- Oh, pues adivina. Yo también he omitido decirte lo que me había pasado por el mismo motivo. Al fin y al cabo es lo que tú y yo hacemos siempre ¿no?. Protegernos.

Lo fulmino con la mirada. Una parte de mi sabe que él tiene razón, ambos nos hemos ocultado cosas para no preocupar al otro. Pero no quiero ceder ante eso.

\- Lo que tu digas - le digo de mala gana. - Pero no nos mentimos. Y continúo mi camino hacia el comedor.

\- Está bien, a partir de ahora nada de mentiras. Te lo prometo. - me dice sonriendo. Lo miro durante unos segundos. _Se ve tan guapo..._

\- Ok - le digo mientras vuelvo a caminar en silencio hacia el comedor.

\- ¿Y no quieres hablar de la carta? - Lo miro nerviosa mientras me mira con el ceño fruncido - porque yo sí.

\- Tengo hambre Peeta. - _La maldita carta._ A buenas horas se me ocurrió la idea. Mejor dicho, a buenas horas confié en mi hermana. - no creo que sea el momento ahora, hay una boda que preparar...

\- Como quieras Katniss, no voy a presionarte. Sólo quería decirte que tu carta es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo. Siento no haberte dicho nada de lo que me había pasado. Pensé que era lo mejor, pensaba decírtelo hoy cuando saliera, aunque la verdad es que temí que terminaras enterándote. Se lo persistente que eres - me dice con una leve sonrisa. Mi corazón da un pequeño vuelco. _Vamos Katniss, no aflojes ahora. _Pero cuesta resistirse cuándo me mira con esa ternura.

\- Acepto tus disculpas - le digo seria. Me relajo un poco.

\- Me alegro. - me dice regalándome una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustan. Las sonrisas de Peeta son lo más reconfortante que hay. - Bueno, te dejo que desayunes. Nos vemos en la boda ¿vale? Y acepto ser tu acompañante, por supuesto. - se acerca a mí y me da un suave beso en la mejilla. - Aun tengo una tarta que acabar y ayudar a Finnick con algunas cosas. Y tenemos un tema pendiente eh, no te vas a librar. - Me mira unos segundos y lo veo alejarse por el pasillo. _Muy bien Katniss, has vuelto a salir huyendo de la situación._

**_Hola de nuevo! Ahora sí que si, el próximo será el final. Me gustaría escribir mucho más, pero sería transcribir lo que queda del libro, yo sólo he querido coger una parte y darle un toque imaginativo. Espero que no os enfadéis conmigo por ello :) Gracias de nuevo por los comentarios siempre positivos que me han animado a escribir. A todos los que me leéis pero no me comentáis gracias también. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. Os prometo que será un buen final. ;)_**


	9. Chapter 9

Desayuno medio sola en el comedor, la gente está como loca con lo de la boda. Están decorando el salón dónde tendrá lugar la ceremonia y el salón principal, dónde tendrá lugar la cena. Aunque no vayamos a ir con nuestras mejores galas, es una boda por todo lo alto. Ni mi madre ni mi hermana aparecen por el comedor, tampoco he visto mucho a Gale estos días. Desde que volvió Peeta está bastante frio conmigo. Si me lo cruzo por los pasillos o lo veo en las reuniones sólo me habla con monosílabos o con una sonrisa forzada.

Cuando salgo del comedor, me encuentro con Haymitch.

\- Ey Katniss - me dice acercándose - ¿Estás más calmada? - dice cauteloso.

Asiento sin decirle nada.

\- Me he enterado de lo de la famosa carta, por cierto. - me dice en un susurro. Noto el calor empezar a subir por hacia mis mejillas.

\- Hum, que pasa, ¿que lo sabe todo el distrito?. - le digo enfada. _Lo que faltaba._

\- No, no, me lo ha dicho Peeta.

\- Ah. - le digo sin muchas ganas de hablar - tengo que ir a ayudar a Annie. - intento cortar la conversación. La verdad es que no he quedado con ella hasta después de comer. Para ayudarla a vestirse, con el peinado, maquillaje y un largo etcétera de cosas. Pero aun sigo molesta con Haymitch.

\- Oye Katniss - me dice agarrándome suavemente del brazo - no le des tantas vueltas a las cosas. No sabemos lo que pasará mañana así que intenta disfrutar del hoy. Peeta y tu os merecéis ser felices. Habéis pasado por mucho. - Haymitch tiene razón, pero no me gusta dársela, claro.

\- Gracias - le digo intentando sonreírle. Él me devuelve la sonrisa y me deja ir_. ¿Que estoy haciendo?,_ me pregunto camino a mi habitación. Todo el mundo me dice que debo no darle tantas vueltas a las cosas. Y es verdad, _¿Ahora que Peeta ha vuelto sano y salvo voy a perderlo? ¿Voy a dejar que un simple enfado me haga perder el tiempo?_. Definitivamente tengo que hablar con él. _Estamos en medio de una guerra, no quiero tener que arrepentirme toda mi vida de lo que pudo ser y no fue._ _Soy una idiota, definitivamente._

Llego a mi habitación, no hay nadie. Me ducho y me pongo ropa limpia. Hoy nos han dado permiso para no ponernos el uniforme del distrito. Cosa que agradezco. Cuando fui a mi casa por los vestidos de novia, traje ropa para mi madre, mi hermana y para mí. No traje nada muy elegante, iremos a la boda con ropa normal. _Odio el maldito uniforme._

Me dirijo entonces a la habitación de Peeta. Llamo a la puerta unas cuantas veces. Cuándo ya estoy a punto de irme con un malestar en el estómago, la abre con una toalla en la cintura y el pelo mojado. Siento un calor recorrer mi cuerpo y me remuevo nerviosa mientras empiezan a sudarme las manos.

\- Katniss - me dice sorprendido - perdona estaba en la ducha...

\- Lo siento - le digo rápidamente evitando mirarlo. Él nota mi incomodidad y me sonríe.

\- No pasa nada Katniss, al fin y al cabo casi me has visto desnudo.

\- No tiene gracia - le digo seria.

\- Perdona, se me olvidaba que aun sigues siendo muy aprehensiva. - dice sonriendo ante mi expresión seria. Me acuerdo entonces de las palabras de Johanna dos días _atrás "a los chicos les gustan las chicas fogosas y decididas, las inocentes no van a ningún lado Sinsajo" _\- pasa, voy a vestirme.- Coge la ropa y se mete en el baño. Yo me paseo nerviosa por la habitación esperando a que acabe y con la imagen de su torso desnudo en mi mente.

Cuando sale lleva puesto un pantalón azul y una camisa a juego.

\- ¿Ya tienes ganas de hablar? - me dice alzando las cejas. La verdad es que me siento ridícula a su lado con respecto a estos temas. Él siempre ha tenido claro lo que siente por mí, no le ha importado gritarlo a los cuatro vientos o a decírmelo directamente. _¿Por qué no puedo yo expresarme con esa soltura?._

\- Supongo... - digo en un murmullo. Se acerca más a mí.

\- Mira Katniss sé cuánto te cuestan estas cosas, siempre has sido un poco retraída con estos temas, aunque claro, los gestos que conozco tuyos sobre nosotros han sido siempre delante de las cámaras. Nunca he sabido realmente lo que sentías con respecto a mí. - noto la tristeza en su voz - esas noches en el tren me confundían, cuando pasamos el día en el tejado del capitolio...pensé que quizás tendría una oportunidad contigo... -su voz triste da paso a una esperanzada y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su cara. No puedo evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Me acuerdo de aquel día. Tan lejano ahora...es una de las pocas veces que he disfrutado de los placeres del capitolio. Haymitch me dijo una vez _"Ni viviendo cien vidas llegarías a merecerte a ese chico".__Y tiene toda la razón, este chico vale millones y me quiere, me quiere a mí, a Katniss Everdeen. _

\- Lo siento - me acerco más a él hasta que solo nos separa un paso el uno del otro. - Siento haber estado tan seca esta mañana con lo de la carta. Se me ha juntado mi enfado contigo, con Prim, con todos por haberme engañado... - Peeta tiene la intención de hablar, pero le pongo la mano en la boca para que me deje seguir. Cuando la retiro me sonríe y sé que no va a volver a interrumpirme. - También estaba asustada. Pensaba escribirte esa carta porque no podía hablar contigo, aprovechando la oportunidad para decirte lo que sentía. Pero después me arrepentí, me parecía una cursilada, no sé, no se correspondía conmigo. No soy así. Pero si es lo que siento Peeta. Siento que te necesito... - cojo aire y me preparo con valentía a decirle lo que debería haberle dicho mucho tiempo antes -...que quiero estar contigo, porque te quiero Peeta. - Siento todo el calor de mi cuerpo acumulado en mis mejillas. Sin decir nada su mano se dirige a mi mejilla y la acaricia suavemente. Sus ojos azules tienen un brillo especial, el brillo del Peeta de siempre. Y yo me pierdo en ellos, en su caricia...

\- Te quiero Katniss Everdeen - me susurra con una sonrisa. - ¿Desde cuándo? - me dice divertido. Y recuerdo esa pregunta en la carta que le escribí. - Quizás desde siempre. - Vamos acortando poco a poco los centímetros que separan nuestros labios, se me hace eterno sentir su contacto, así que apresuro mi acercamiento y lo beso. No puedo imaginarme otra sensación tan inmensa como esta. Me hace olvidar todo lo malo, la guerra que se avecina, que estamos encerrados en el distrito 13...ahora sólo estamos él y yo. Poco a poco los besos suben de intensidad, y un cosquilleo empieza a formarse en mi estómago. Sus manos se posan en mi caderas y me acercan más a él, profundizando más el beso. Noto su lengua abrirse paso entre mis labios y yo sigo su ritmo. Entrelazo mis manos en su cuello y cuándo empieza a faltarnos el aire nos separamos. Nos miramos medio sonrojados. Peeta tiene los labios un poco hinchados, sus ojos azules lucen oscuros. Vuelvo a tener ganas de besarlo, de sentir su contacto. Podría convertir sus besos en un vicio para mí.

\- Supongo que esto sí es un beso real. - me dice sonriéndome juntando su frente con la mía.

\- Supones bien - le respondo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- Se me hace tan raro besarte sin cámaras delante... - me dice en un susurro.

\- Tendrás que acostumbrarte.

\- Para eso tendría que haber muchos más como este - separa su frente de la mía y me mira divertido - ya sabes, podría costarme un poco eso de acostumbrarme...

\- Claro... - le digo dándole un suave golpe en el pecho. - Sé que a esto te acostumbrarás rápido.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Te acostumbrarías...?- me dice de nuevo agarrándome por la cintura.

\- Ya lo estoy haciendo. - le sonrío y de un momento a otro su boca vuelve a estar sobre la mía. Tengo muy poca experiencia sobre este tema, todo lo que sé sobre estar con un chico lo sé por el recuerdo de las cosas que decía mi madre sobre los chicos, como se trataban ella y mi padre, las parejas que veía por el distrito o chismes que escuchaba de las chicas de la clase. No sé si Peeta tendrá mucha más, aunque al criarse con más hermanos supongo que sí. Quizás tengamos que aprender el uno del otro, no hay más. Cuando nos separamos Peeta me abraza con fuerza, como si creyera que todo es un sueño, que de un momento a otro va a desaparecer. Y pensar que hace dos semanas estaba tan asustada con la idea de perderlo...y ahora está aquí, conmigo. Sé que esta paz sólo es una tregua, que pronto volveremos a luchar contra el Presidente Snow. Coin me ha dicho que debe estar bastante enfadado si sabe que su plan de que Peeta me matara fracasó. Pero ahora sólo quiero disfrutar de los momentos buenos, de él.

\- Me alegro de que al final no pudiéramos casarnos. - me dice serio. Lo miro con el ceño fruncido. _¿Es una broma?_ Me quedo un poco decepcionada. Él me mira y me sonríe. Para mí no tiene nada de gracia.

\- ¿Acaso sería una mala esposa? - le digo molesta.- ¿O es que no quieres casarte conmigo?- me separo de él y me cruzo d brazos. Entonces da dos pasos hacia mí y me descruzan los brazos y agarra mi mano.

\- Claro que quiero casarme contigo Katniss - me dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. - Pero no habría sido una boda planeada, que de verdad deseáramos, hubiese sido una farsa... Ahora me casaría contigo mañana mismo si hiciera falta. Porque podría disfrutar de ese momento sabiendo lo que realmente sientes por mí - siento mi cuerpo temblar con sus palabras. _Una boda de verdad._ No es que antes me hubiese resultado un infierno el haberme podido casar con él, siempre he sabido que me haría feliz, pero ahora es distinto, la idea de la boda me emociona. Cosa bastante extraña en mí, siempre pensé que si algún día llegaba a casarme, en un futuro remoto y lejano, sería con Gale. Pero él siempre ha querido una familia y yo no. No quiero que mis hijos pasen por lo que Peeta y yo hemos pasado. No sé Peeta que pensará al respecto, cómo terminará esta guerra, pero ahora la idea de la boda me da...esperanzas.

\- ¿Hola? - me dice Peeta escrutando mi expresión con el ceño fruncido.

\- Perdona - le digo sonriéndole. - estaba pensando...

\- Espero que no sea nada malo con lo que te acabo de decir de la boda, no quiero asustarte...lo de casarme mañana mismo es un decir, haber no es que no quiera casarme mañana mismo, por supuesto que lo haría, pero que no me importa esperar...somos jóvenes...ya sabes...- No escucho nada más de lo que dice porque mi mente acaba de perder el control de todo, mi racionalidad se va al cuerno cuándo le digo:

\- Casémonos mañana. - _¿Qué?,_ me asusto yo misma con lo que acabo de soltar por la boca. Me acabo de volver loca. Peeta sigue hablando y se calla de repente. Abre mucho los ojos y me mira como si estuviese viendo un espejismo. Mejor dicho como si estuviese alucinando_. Ya somos dos._

\- ¿Qué? - dice casi sin voz.

Sonrío un poco al verlo tan nervioso. Es raro ver a Peeta así, es un momento que tengo que guardar en mi memoria.

\- No me hagas repetirlo... - le digo bajando la cabeza. _¿Qué he hecho?_

Él me coge por el mentón, aun con la cara de susto.

\- ¿Lo has dicho de verdad? - me dice cauteloso.

Fijo mis ojos en los suyos, brillan anhelantes, miro sus pestañas casi transparentes, la ilusión en su cara y yo me dejo llevar...

\- Si - le digo en un susurro y sin dejar de mirarlo. No sé de dónde me ha salido esa valentía...pero me hace sentir más libre, me gusta.

Se separa de mi y empieza a dar vueltas nerviosamente por la habitación. No sé qué hora es, he quedado con Annie para ayudarla después de comer. _¿Nos habremos saltado la comida? _Ni siquiera soy consciente de que hoy hay otra boda_, madre mía ¿en que me he metido?_... Quizás haya sido muy precipitado y me haya dejado llevar por un ataque de locura, si, debe de ser eso...Espero que Peeta no salga corriendo, él lo había mencionado primero..no puedes ir diciendo por ahí que no te importaría casarte mañana...

\- A lo mejor ha sido una tontería Peeta, no quiero que le des vueltas a_..._eso_.- ni tampoco a la habitación._ _Me está poniendo de los nervios caminando de un lado para otro. - _olvídalo_ \- _Quiero tranquilizarlo.

Se para en seco delante de mí y me mira. -No me digas eso Katniss. Lo nuestro nunca ha sido una tontería. Una locura, quizás, pero no cambies de idea ahora, no podría olvidarlo... - me dice suplicante- ... lo que me preocupa es...que ni siquiera te lo he pedido de verdad. - me dice un poco apenado.

\- Oh - le digo suave - no pasa nada...ya lo hiciste una vez.. - _delante de miles de personas y medio obligado, claro._

\- Esa no vale... - me dice con el ceño fruncido.

\- Bueno...pero el anillo era precioso - le digo sonrojada. Era muy bonito, lo eligió Peeta y simplemente era toco el lugar en el dedo dónde lo llevaba, ahora vacío. Lo deje en mi casa cuando los juegos. - una lástima que lo dejara en casa... - digo apenada.

Me mira con ternura y me da un beso en la frente.

\- Lo hablaremos ¿vale?. Ahora tenemos una boda a la que asistir, y no es la nuestra. - me abraza fuertemente, y puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo traspasando mi ropa.

\- Ya... - le digo apenada. _¿Lo hablaremos? Ya lo hemos hecho,¿no?, ¿en que hemos quedado?._ _Agg, este chico me confunde_.- me hubiese gustado pasar el día contigo.- Me separo de él y lo miro. Me acerco a sus labios y deposito un pequeño beso.

\- Yo también preciosa. - me dice volviendo a besarme, esta vez un poco más largo. Pocas veces me ha llamado así, pero no suena mal viniendo de él. Sonrío como una tonta.

\- Tengo que irme - le digo cuando nos separamos. - ¿Nos vemos en el comedor? - le digo sonriéndole.

\- Claro, tengo que buscar antes a Finnick y hacer algunas cosas. Espero no tardar mucho, si no, te busco después en tu habitación para la boda ¿vale?.

\- Bueno... - me acerco a él y lo abrazo. Durante unos segundos no me separo.

\- Voy a verte en un rato Katniss - me dice divertido en mi oído.

\- Lo sé - le respondo suspirando. - pero quiero quedarme con tu olor.

Suelta una carcajada que me hace cosquillas en el oído.

\- En ese caso puedo decirte mi marca de gel de baño...o prestártelo.

Me separo de él un poco avergonzada y me mira divertido.

\- Me encanta que puedas ser tan inocente y atrevida a la vez. Tienes la capacidad de sonrojarte si me ves medio desnudo, y de un momento a otro decirme que nos casemos...- sonríe divertido antes de que su boca vuelva a adueñarse de la mía, con ganas, con urgencia, con necesidad. Nuestras lenguas se buscan, se acarician. Estos besos hacen que un hambre voraz recorra todo mi cuerpo y sé lo que es. Quizás aquella vez en la arena no, pero ahora sí. Supongo que las charlas con Johanna ayudan mucho. Lo deseo. Lo necesito. Se separa de mi sonriendo y dejándome con ganas de más.

\- Si seguimos así no vas a llegar a la comida, y creo que ni llegaríamos a la boda, después de la boda soy todo tuyo. - me dice dándome un beso en la frente._ "Todo mío",_ vuelvo a sonrojarme ante eso.

\- Está bien... - le digo resignada. Me acompaña hasta la puerta y la abre. - Te veo luego - le digo.

Me sonríe y asiente.

\- Por cierto Katniss - me dice cuándo estoy a punto de salir de su habitación.- ¿Tu querrías una boda como la de Finnick y Annie?.

\- No - le digo con una sonrisa tímida. - Se supone que ya estamos casados, pero aunque la gente supiera que no lo estamos, quiero una boda sólo para ti y para mí. Quizás con mi madre, mi hermana y eso, claro...pero nada de fiestas o celebraciones - me mira sonriendo. _¿A que ha venido esto?_ \- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - le digo alzando las cejas.

\- Bueno, en realidad nunca te lo he preguntado. Y me lo has propuesto. No sabía qué clase de boda querías...curiosidad...información al respecto, ya sabes. Todo hombre debería saber eso sobre su...pareja... - _"pareja"._ Dice esto último un poco cauteloso, nervioso y yo sólo le sonrío, por lo que s relaja.

\- Ah. ¿Pareja de boda? - le digo divertida.

\- En todos los sentidos...supongo ¿no? - me dice devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Asiento y se acerca de nuevo a mí y me da un suave beso en los labios.

\- Pensé que ya habíamos acabado la ronda de besos - le digo divertida.

\- Me había olvidado de éste - me dice desde la puerta. Me despido de él con la mano y salgo en dirección a mi habitación. Sin duda, si está sensación plena que siento es felicidad, quiero que siempre sea así con él.

**Buenas! Perdón por la tardanza, pero ando escasa de tiempo. Sé que dije que iba a ser el último capítulo, pero me ha venido la inspiración mientras escribía y se iba a volver demasiado largo el final con demasiada información. En fin, creo que el siguiente lo será, depende de cómo de largo me quede. :) Me gustan los capítulos cortitos sin mucho exceso de palabras. Sé que a muchos os da pena que no lo continúe, pero por circunstancias no voy a tener demasiado tiempo y no es lo que me propuse con esta historia en un principio. No quiero darle la vuelta a todo el libro porque no dispongo del tiempo que necesitaría, espero que no os enfadéis por ello. Gracias por vuestros comentarios y por la ilusión con la que leéis mi historia. Espero que os haya gustado. **


	10. Chapter 10

Annie está preciosa. Effie, Johanna y yo la acompañamos hasta el salón. He tenido que mandar a Prim para que avisara a Peeta de que lo vería allí. Cuando llegamos Finnick está allí esperándola, muy elegante con un traje azul marino y una sonrisa radiante en la cara. No puedo hacer otra cosa que mirarlos y alegrarme por ellos. A su lado está Peeta, sonriéndole a los dos. Su mirada se posa en mi mientras me acerco a él y nos sentamos en la primera fila. Se me vienen a la mente los besos que hemos compartido hoy.

Una vez sentados, se acerca a mi hasta que su hombro me roza y susurra:

\- Estas preciosa. - Me hace cosquillas con su aliento en la oreja.

\- Gracias - le respondo en su mismo tono - pero sólo llevo un vestido normal y corriente. - le digo con una risita.

\- Me deja verte las piernas - mira hacia abajo y yo automáticamente me sonrojo. - así que para mí no es ni normal ni corriente. - le doy un golpecito en la rodilla cuando noto la mirada que vuelve a echarle a mis piernas.

\- Lo siento - me dice divertido - pero no puedo contenerme.

Cuando acaba la ceremonia todos vamos al salón grande dónde los cocineros han preparado aperitivos. Menos mal que nos hemos salido un poco de la dieta de todos los días, pero no hay una exageración de alimentos, los básicos. En eso no ha habido mucho cambio. La tarta de Peeta esta riquísima y es preciosa.

Cuando llega la hora de bailar Peeta me agarra de la mano para que lo acompañe al centro del salón. Dónde hay varias parejas bailando. Supongo que estos tiempos, todos necesitábamos un poco de diversión.

\- No sé bailar muy bien- le digo mientras me dejo arrastrar por él.

\- ¿Acaso crees que con éste cacharro soy un experto? - dice señalándose la pierna artificial. A veces se me olvida lo de su pierna, casi ni se le nota y realmente es como si siempre la hubiese tenido por lo bien que se maneja con ella.

Me dejo guiar en medio de una de esas canciones lentas dónde todo el mundo a tu alrededor se calla o cuchichean. Por un momento me concentro sólo en él, en el contacto de sus manos en mi cintura, su cabeza junto a la mía y mis manos alrededor de su cuello. Siento un cosquilleo cuando noto su aliento en mi oído.

\- Podemos escaparnos de aquí cuando quieras. ¿Lo sabes no?.

Sonrío. La verdad es que en el único lugar que me apetecería estar sería en su habitación, solos, poder disfrutar de él. El martes saldré para el distrito 2, no sé lo que pueda pasar, pero quiero llevarme los mejores momentos guardados en mi mente. No estoy asustada, claro que no, es lo que quería. No quería quedarme en el distrito para ver como otros iban a luchar por mí. Pero ahora que lo tengo conmigo, me da miedo no volver, o volver y no encontrarlo. Es una tontería, lo sé, pero llevo algunas noches teniendo pesadillas con eso. Esas pesadillas que sólo se van cuándo sus brazos me reconfortan. Necesito estas dos noches con él, quizás, por lo que pueda pasar. Lo mejor es dejarte llevar por aquello que quieres hacer en cada momento, y lo que me apetece son los besos y las caricias de Peeta, de mi chico del pan.

\- ¿Hola? - la mano de Peeta me acaricia la cara y me mira con gesto preocupado.

\- Perdona - me disculpo volviendo a la realidad. - Sólo estaba pensando...

\- Espero que nada malo...

\- Sobre ti - le digo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

\- Oh, entonces será muy bueno... - me responde divertido. - ¿Puedo saber en que pensabas? - noto como se intensifica el brillo de sus ojos. Muevo mis manos del cuello y las poso en su pecho. Notando sus músculos a través de la camisa. Un cosquilleo recorre mi cuerpo, y se crecenta más cuando se me viene a la mente la imagen de Peeta sólo con la toalla. _¿Empieza a hacer calor en el salón o es cosa mía?. Deben ser las tres copas de champagne que me he bebido_, no suelo beber alcohol.

\- Me encanta ese rubor en tus mejillas... - su mano acaricia mi cara. Y la otra mano me aprieta más por la cintura acercándome a él. Noto el latido rápido de su corazón, igual que el mío. Me da más valentía saber lo que puedo provocar en él, su mirada abrasadora. Dirijo mi boca hacia su oído.

\- Estaba pensando en ti, en mí y en tu habitación. - _Definitivamente es el alcohol. Hasta se me ha cambiado la voz._ A través de mi mano en el pecho de Peeta noto su corazón a mil por horas, y sé que ha sido por mi comentario. Se aparta de mí un poco y me mira sorprendido.

\- Maldita sea Katniss, vamos - murmura mirando a nuestro alrededor y cogiéndome de la mano.

No me da tiempo a decir más nada cuándo estamos fuera del salón. Peeta me arrincona sobre una pared del pasillo y se adueña rápidamente de mi boca. Nuestras lenguas se buscan deseosas y yo enredo mis manos en su pelo, mientras una de sus manos se posa en mi nuca para profundizar más el beso. Unos segundos después soy consciente de que estamos en medio del pasillo y que prácticamente estamos en una situación bastante comprometida.

\- Peeta - susurro contra sus labios - podrían vernos...

Se separa un poco de mi con los labios rojos e hinchados.

\- Ya me ha visto todo Panem besarte Katniss - me dice divertido.

\- Si...pero...no de esta manera - le digo mordiéndome el labio. Se acerca a mí y por un momento creo que va a volver a besarme, pero deposita un beso en mi cuello y muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja. Suspiro fuertemente y siento su aliento en mi cuello.

\- Bueno...estos besos me los reservaba para detrás de las cámaras...- Sonrío mientras vuelve a besar mi cuello.

-Pues no recibí ninguno - le digo haciéndome la enfadada.

\- No tuve oportunidad, pero en mi mente tu y yo si nos besábamos de esta manera. - me sonrojo de sobremanera. Sonríe divertido y me mira. - Así que ahora no quiero perder esa oportunidad. - Vuelve a coger mi mano y tira de mi hasta que llegamos a su habitación.

Volvemos a ser todo manos, lenguas y brazos cuando la puerta se cierra. Por un momento sólo soy consciente de que nos estamos besando, quizás de una manera un poco...más urgente que las veces anteriores, pero se siente tan bien. Las manos de Peeta recorren mi cintura, apretándome contra él. Puedo sentir su musculatura a través de nuestras ropas y siento mi cuerpo arder con cada beso. No sé qué me pasa, que le pasa a mi cuerpo...es como si hubiese perdido el control de él y de mi mente. _Debería haber pedido consejo a Johanna sobre esto, maldita sea._ Mis manos suben por los brazos de Peeta, las detengo en sus hombros y luego las bajo lentamente por su espalda. Escucho un leve gemido que se pierde en nuestro beso. Y ese simple sonido hace que se me active aun más todo el cuerpo. Podría pasarme toda la vida escuchándolo gemir sobre mis labios. De pronto siento su mano en mi pierna, subiendo hacia mi cadera y arrastrándome un poco el vestido hacía arriba. Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar, si es que no lo hacía antes ya y siento una presión en mi vientre. Es una sensación extraña que no me había pasado nunca y eso hace que me queda un poco tensa.

\- Katniss... - dice Peeta en un susurro hundiendo su cara en mi pelo. - lo que estamos haciendo...deberíamos...esto se está descontrolando un poco...

Noto como su voz tiembla, y sé que él también está tan nervioso como yo. Me relajo un poco y me permito sonreír. Como ve que no contesto sale de mi pelo y me mira fijamente. Sus ojos azules ahora lucen casi negros y hay un leve rubor en sus mejillas. No sé si será por la calor que hace aquí...o por el calor de nuestros cuerpos en este momento.

\- ¿Tu quieres que se descontrole? - Al momento de hacer esa pregunta desvío mi mirada rápidamente de la suya_. ¿Pero qué pregunta es esa? ¿Dónde has dejado la inocencia Katniss? Creo que la dejé en la tercera copa de champagne._ Me mira un poco sorprendido, abre la boca y vuelve a cerrarla. _Mierda_. Vuelve a abrirla y bajo la mirada. Preparándome mentalmente para lo que vaya a decirme. Noto su mano en mi barbilla, guiándome para que lo mire, esta vez no está serio, me sonríe.

\- Ey - me dice suave.- ¿Por qué no quieres mirarme?

\- Siento lo que acabo de decir Peeta. Supongo que el champagne...

\- No te disculpes, nadie se emborracha por dos copitas de champagne. ¿Qué quieres Katniss? - su pregunta me descoloca un poco.

\- ¿Qué quiero? - le digo.

\- Que es lo que quieres hacer ahora...podemos parar esto aquí, meternos en la cama y simplemente dormir. O... - mi corazón se detiene por unos segundos... - podemos seguir con esto...pero me va a costar mucho detenerme después... - me dice un poco incómodo. _¿Detenerse?._ Jamás pensé que me estaría preocupando por un asunto como este. Todo ha ido tan rápido..._¿Pero acaso quiero dejar de sentir esto? ¿acaso quiero conformarme sólo con dormir con él?. Necesito mucho más_. Y sé que el también, lo noto en su mirada, en su forma de besarme y tocarme, y no me da miedo. No me da miedo llegar a más porque es con él, estoy preparada para todo eso, para dejarme llevar. No sé cuándo acabará esta maldita guerra, las miles de personas que perderán su vida por seguir al sinsajo y si yo misma tendré que morir por ello. Peeta es el único que me hace sentir viva, sentir que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro y que lo que sea que pase en esta guerra, lucharemos juntos. Con él puedo dejarme llevar, ser yo misma, olvidarme de todo esto y ser feliz por esos segundos, minutos u horas en las que estoy con él. Eso es lo que quiero ahora. Ser feliz al menos esta noche.

\- ¿Katniss? - me dice con cautela.

No contesto, simplemente vuelvo a besarlo como antes, con necesidad. Siento como se pone tenso en un principio, pero se deja llevar. De repente estoy tumbada en su cama con él encima de mí. Su boca se desplaza por mi cuello y suelto un suspiro cuando me da un pequeño mordisco. Mis manos sujetan su camisa y empiezo a desabrocharle los botones, nerviosa. Si hubiese pensado que estaría en esta situación hace un par de días, me habría puesto atacada de los nervios, pero ahora dentro de ese nerviosismo me siento relajada, con él puedo olvidarme un poco de esa inocencia. Quizás es que ciertamente soy de esta manera, pero sólo con él. Arrastro la camisa por sus hombros dejándole el pecho desnudo. Aun no ha recuperado toda su forma física, pero se nota la fuerza y el peso que ha ganado estas semanas. Lanza un pequeño gruñido en mi oído cuando deslizo mis manos por sus costados, acariciando su piel. _Es tan suave. _Sus manos suben por mis muslos y mi cintura, subiéndome el vestido. Sus caricias son como llamas en mi cuerpo. Una de sus manos se detiene debajo de mi pecho, casi rozándolo y alza la cabeza para pedirme permiso con la mirada.

\- Puedo parar cuándo me digas...no quiero...

\- ¿Seguro que podrías parar? - le digo sonriéndole. Se relaja un poco y me devuelve la sonrisa.

\- Maldita sea, no, pero podría intentarlo. - Lo beso y sube entonces la mano hacia mi pecho. Es una caricia suave por encima del vestido, pero mi vientre se contrae y suelto un gemido en sus labios. Empieza a desabrocharme los botones del vestido y entonces noto que para de repente, maldice mientras se incorpora para mirarme.

\- Mierda Katniss - se sienta en la cama y yo me quedo allí tendida mirándolo sin comprender.

\- ¿Que..?-

\- No tenemos...bueno...¿.tu y yo no queremos traer el niños al mundo verdad? quiero decir, no ahora.

\- Oh.- _Mierda. Anticonceptivos_. Se aparta de mí y se levanta de la cama.

\- Lo siento, que inconsciente., no estoy muy puesto en estos temas Katniss, lo siento.

\- No es tu culpa - le digo. Se sienta en la cama, me incorporo y me siento junto a él - yo tampoco tengo mucha experiencia con esto, bueno, tu eso ya lo sabes.

\- Pero aprendes rápido - me dice divertido. Yo me sonrojo.

\- Eso lo hago inconscientemente, en realidad no sé... bueno... - me da un suave beso en los labios que yo profundizo más. Se aparta rápido.

\- Ahora no estoy en condiciones de besarte así. Si no estuviésemos en guerra no me importaría traer niños al mundo mañana mismo, pero no ahora. Tendría que estar sufriendo por él y por ti. - sus palabras me enternecen. Quiero estar con él, necesito estar con él, pero tampoco quiero...se me viene a la mente algo..

\- ¡Johanna! - exclamo levantándome de la cama.

\- ¿Qué? - se levanta rápido mirando a todos lados.

Suelto una carcajada al verlo.

\- No, no...no está aquí - le digo divertida. - ella tenía, bueno me ofreció darme unos anticonceptivos, pero me negué rotundamente...no sabía...

Me mira divertido.

\- No sabías que ibas a ser tan curiosa y una chica traviesa...

\- No digas eso - le digo dándole un golpe en el hombro. - voy a buscarla. - me levanto de la cama.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Si, no es tarde, y por cómo es ella seguro que sigue de celebración.

\- Katniss - me llama Peeta cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta.

\- No te preocupes, que no pasa nada... - se acerca a mí con una sonrisa. Su boca va hacia mi oído y sus manos hasta mi cintura.

\- No me gustaría que mi chica en llamas fuera por ahí quemando a los chicos. - se aparta un poco y me mira.

\- ¿Qué? - le digo confusa. Su mirada se dirige hacía mi vestido. Bajo la cabeza y veo que lo tengo desabotonado hasta la cintura.

\- Mierda - le digo. Me los abrocho y me mira divertido.

\- No tardes - me dice dándome un suave beso en los labios.

Cuando regreso después de haberme tomado la pastilla que me ha dado Johanna, abro la puerta que no tiene echado el pestillo y encuentro la habitación a oscuras.

\- ¿Pero qué..?- busco a tientas la luz. - ¿Peeta? - nadie me responde. _¿Acaso he pasado la mayor verguenza del mundo para que se haya quedado dormido?_. - No tiene gracia Peeta. - Entonces alguien me tapa los ojos desde atrás. . Sé que es Peeta por su olor y me relajo.

\- ¿A qué juegas? - le digo divertida.- pensé que te habías quedado dormido. Y no veas lo mal que lo he pasado para pedirle..

\- Shhssst - me susurra en el oído para que esté en silencio. - vuélvete hacía la puerta, enciende la luz y no te des la vuelta hasta que te lo diga.

Asiento con la cabeza confundida. Le doy al interruptor y la habitación vuelve a tener luz. Estoy mirando hacia la puerta y noto a Peeta moviéndose a mi espalda. Después de unos segundos me dice.

\- Ahora, vuélvete.

Y cuando lo hago siento que mi corazón y mi mente se han detenido. Peeta está en el centro de la habitación, arrodillado y en su mano tiene una cajita con un anillo. Me acerco más a él y veo que es el anillo que me dió en el capitolio.

\- Peeta... - susurro. Noto mis ojos humedecerse y mis piernas comienzan a temblar.

\- Bueno...tenía preparado esto para mañana por la mañana, antes de que...bueno, de que te fueras al distrito 2. No me hace nada de gracia que te vayas, al revés, me molesta muchísimo. Pero no voy a detenerte, es lo que quieres y lo respeto. Pero si pasara cualquier cosa, me arrepentiré toda mi vida de no haber hecho esto. Así que...Katniss Everdeen, ¿te casarías conmigo?.

Casi no me sale la voz, es la segunda vez que me lo pide, pero sin duda esta es la mejor. Sin cámaras, solos él y yo. Y ahora sí que es real. Ahora sí que lo deseo.

\- Por supuesto que sí - le digo con una sonrisa.

Se levanta hacia mí y me besa. El anillo vuelve a mi dedo. _¿Pero cuándo ha...?_

\- Ahora tengo que preguntarte otra cosa - me dice nervioso. Miro en anillo de nuevo en mi mano, simple pero precioso.

\- Claro.. - le digo algo confusa porque está serio.

\- ¿Que me responderías si te propusiera casarnos mañana?

Abro la boca de par en par.

\- ¿Qué? - le digo.

\- Bueno...me dijiste que no te importaba que nos casáramos hoy mismo...y...definitivamente no quiero desaprovechar ningún momento contigo, ni esta oportunidad.. Tendré que dejarte ir el martes... - me dice apenado - Casémonos mañana Katniss. Solo tú, tu familia y yo. Nadie más. Prometo hacerte feliz toda la vida, eres todo lo que me queda en este mundo Katniss, si te perdiera creo que no tendría ganas de seguir luchando por esto. Te quiero por encima de todo, desde siempre, desde que te vi por primera vez con tus coletas. Y no me imagino con otra persona que no seas tu.

Sus palabras hacen que las lágrimas empiecen a brotar por mis mejillas. _Mi chico del pan, mi chico de la esperanza._ Jamás pensé que pudiera llegar a querer tanto a alguien como lo quiero a él. Sé cuán enamorada estoy, el hecho de perderlo fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta, y no quiero volver a pasar por eso otra vez.

\- Claro que sí. - le digo besándolo _No puedo creerme que vaya a casarme mañana._ _¿Qué ha pasado con la Katniss que odiaba el matrimonio y todo lo que eso conllevaba? Supongo que al fin y al cabo, todos hemos cambiado, sobre todo cuando lo único que puede salvarte en esta vida es el amor._

Vuelve a besarme con más ansias y sin darnos cuenta nuestras ropas van desperdigándose por toda la habitación. Nos recostamos en la cama, acariciándonos lentamente. Sin prisas, esta noche es para nosotros. Siento la boca de Peeta bajar por mi cuello.

\- Será efectivo lo que te ha dado Johanna ¿no? - me dice alzando la cabeza para mirarme.

\- Si - le digo enredando mis manos en su pelo rubio - me ha dicho que me tome una cada semana, el mismo día y más o menos la misma hora. Si cumplo el horario no habrá problemas. Para que la primera hiciera efecto tenía que esperar media hora, supongo que hemos pasado esa media hora hace mucho...

\- Esta bien - me dice más relajado. Cuando nos hemos quedado totalmente desnudos estábamos fascinados el uno con el otro, no podía apartar los ojos de él. Su cuerpo y el mío están llenos de cicatrices, pero el suyo aun así, es especialmente hermoso. Traté de taparme un poco cuando me sentí tan expuesta a él, pero no me lo permitió, me susurró tantas cosas bonitas que dejé mi verguenza de lado por esta noche. Su mano empieza a descender por mi vientre y se detiene en mi sexo. Arqueo un poco mi espalda cuando comienza a acariciarme ahí. _Madre mía_. Sus dedos empiezan a tocarme, al principio con miedo, pero se deja llevar por las reacciones de mi cuerpo. Mi mirada se detiene en su miembro erecto. Es la primera vez que veo uno y al principio me ha asustado un poco que eso tuviese que entrar en mi cuerpo. No es excesivamente grande ni grueso, supongo que es normal, dado que no tengo con que comparar. _Es perfecto._ Peeta me relaja con cada caricia, con palabras bonitas. Cuando vuelve a apoderarse de mi boca pongo mis manos en sus hombros y comienzo a descender por su espalda. Me detengo justo en el filo de su cintura, con un poco de miedo, pero al final bajo un poco acariciando sus nalgas y lo empujo un hacía mi. En ese momento su erección toca mi sexo y ambos soltamos un fuerte jadeo. Siento calambres recorrer mi cuerpo. _Eso ha sido...espectacular._

\- Joder Katniss... - escucho murmurar a Peeta sobre mis labios. Aventuro mi mano hasta rozar su sexo y el gime dentro de mi boca. Eso me hace sentir más segura, así que empiezo a acariciarlo lentamente.

\- Espera... - me dice alzando la cara para mirarme. Detengo mi caricia y lo miro dudosa. - quiero terminar dentro de ti, no en tu mano. - dice sonriéndome. Asiento nerviosa y me da un beso en la frente. Coloca su miembro rozando mi entrada y siento como mis manos empiezan a sudar.

\- Creo que va a dolerte... - me dice nervioso - tu sólo dime que pare y lo haré.

\- Vale... - logro decirle mientras siento como empieza introducirse dentro de mí. Justo cuando está llegando aun más profundo noto una presión. Se para y me mira.

\- Te quiero - me dice besándome.

\- Te quiero - le digo devolviéndole el beso. Entonces siento un dolor agudo cuando se mueve dentro de mí.

\- Maldita sea - exclamo. Siento una punzada de dolor y Peeta se para.

\- ¿Estás bien? - me dice preocupado.

Empiezo a relajarme y las punzadas empiezan a ser más leves.

\- He pasado por cosas peores... - le digo intentando sonreírle. Me devuelve al sonrisa y empieza a moverse lentamente. Unos segundos después el dolor pasa a un segundo plano cuando empiezo a sentir mi cuerpo vibrar con cada embestida y veo sus músculos tensarse. Lo miro fijamente, quiero quedarme con esta imagen en mi mente_. Es...simplemente fantástica._ La habitación se llena de jadeos y gemidos y con una última embestida siento mi cuerpo tensarse y liberarse. Ambos gritamos y Peeta se deja caer sobre mi cuerpo, exhausto. Nuestros corazones están a mil por horas Peeta se acuesta a mi lado.

\- Deberíamos lavarnos. - me dice mientras ambos miramos al techo intentando calmar nuestras respiraciones.

\- Si...y yo debería haberme traído el pijama. - giro mi cara hacia él y veo que me está mirando divertido.

\- Podrías dormir así, no me importaría en absoluto. - le doy un golpe en el hombro. - Te prestaré alguna camiseta mía, ¿Vamos a la ducha? - me dice sujetando mi mano y besándome en el dorso.

Asiento y me dejo llevar por él.

Cuando volvemos a la cama, llevo una camiseta de Peeta que me llega a mitad de los muslos.

\- Madre mía Katniss, estás tan...preciosa y sexy. - Su comentario hace que me sonroje. - Me dan ganas de hacerte el amor toda la noche. - me susurra en el oído cuando nos acomodamos en la cama.

-Peeta - le riño.

\- Está bien, intentaré contenerme... - me dice mordiendo mi oreja. - Hasta mañana Katniss.- Siento un beso en mi pelo.

\- Hasta mañana Peeta. - le digo acomodándome en su pecho mientras me rodea con sus fuertes brazos.

Al momento siento su respiración acompasada y sé que está dormido. Yo aun no puedo. Han sido demasiadas emociones en una misma noche. _Bueno, ¿qué digo misma noche? en un mismo día. Hasta ayer estaba muerta de miedo por una estúpida carta y ahora acabo de hacer el amor con él. ¡Y mañana voy a casarme! Debemos de estar locos._ _Pero esto es un mundo de locos, ¿quién no lo está?. Supongo que ha estado en el distrito para buscar el anillo. Madre mía...no he caído en la cuenta de que podía haberle pasado algo. ¿Pero como sabía dónde estaba? Lo tenía guardado en un cajón de mi cómoda, en mi habitación._

A la mañana siguiente Peeta me dice que mi madre estaba al tanto de lo de la boda. Ella le dijo dónde estaba el anillo. Lo miro con la boca abierta mientras nos dirigimos al comedor.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan loco de jugarte la vida yendo al distrito por el anillo? - le digo molesta.

\- Supongo que es porque estoy loco por ti, Katniss. - me dice besando mi mano- Haymitch me ayudó e iba bien protegido. No te preocupes. - Estaba segura de que Haymitch también estaba al tanto. Lo miro mal pero al final me contagia su sonrisa.

Cuando acabamos de desayunar me dirijo a mi habitación, aun llevo el vestido puesto y la gente me mira raro. Peeta se despide de mi en la puerta.

\- A las 5 te espero en los ascensores ¿vale?.

\- ¿Vamos a casarnos en un ascensor? - le digo divertida mientras lo abrazo.

\- Soy muy original..¿quién sabe? - me besa suavemente y se aleja por el pasillo.

Cuando abro la puerta de mi habitación mi madre y Prim posan su mirada en mi y miran mi mano.

Mi hermana no para de dar brincos por toda la habitación. Mi madre está contenta, pero no creo que sea como para tirar fuegos artificiales.

\- Oh, que romántico todo - dice mi hermana. - las bodas secretas son las mejores.

Mi madre se acerca a mí..

\- No estaba muy segura de esto cuando Peeta habló ayer conmigo. Me parecía muy precipitado, aunque bueno...la otra boda falsa lo era más. Me dolía saber que no era lo que querías, pero ahora sí. Sé cuánto te quiere ese chico, quizás las condiciones y lo que estamos viviendo hayan hecho que todo esto sea más precipitado. Pero sé que tu felicidad es él. Lo has pasado tan mal estos meses... - me acaricia la cara y tiene los ojos a punto de llorar.

\- Le quiero mamá - le digo intentando aguantar mis lágrimas.

\- Lo sé Katniss, por eso sé que os merecéis una vida juntos. Cuidaros el uno al otro y disfrutad de la felicidad que difícilmente puede conseguirse en estos tiempos.

A las cinco en punto mi madre, Prim y yo llegamos a los ascensores. Peeta está con Effie, Haymitch, Finnick, Annie, el hombre que los casó ayer, y Johanna. Pensé que íbamos a ser menos, pero es justo que ellos nos acompañen. Al fin y al cabo son parte de esto. Me tiembla todo el cuerpo. Peeta lleva pantalón negro y camisa blanca, tan guapo como siempre. Y yo me he puesto un simple vestido beige.

Agarra mi mano y el ascensor nos lleva a la superficie.

\- ¿Dónde vamos? - le digo en el oído. Él solo me sonríe.

Cuando llegamos arriba abren la puerta de salida al exterior. Justo en la pequeña explanada de fuera, dónde una vez estuvieron las apestosas rosas de Snow hay cientos de pétalos de flores de colores. Mi boca se abre a más no poder.

\- Hemos aprovechado un poco la decoración de ayer. - nos dicen Annie y Johanna.

\- ¿Pero cuándo...? - les digo sorprendida mirando a mi alrededor.

\- Hemos colaborado todos esta mañana preciosa. - me dice Haymitch.

\- Gracias - les digo mirándolos.

Peeta agarra mi mano y Paul (el hombre que ofició la boda ayer) empieza con la ceremonia ante esa belleza natural . El bosque. Sintiendo el recuerdo de mis días de caza. Justo en medio de la ceremonia la puerta se abre y todos volvemos la cabeza.

\- Perdón por la tardanza - es Gale. Lo miro asustada y sorprendida. Él me tranquiliza con una sonrisa sincera.

Se acomoda al lado de Johanna, que me guiña un ojo mientras lo mira de arriba a abajo. _Faltaba él,_ por un momento me entró el pánico por su reacción cuando se enterara, y pena por no tenerlo conmigo.

Proseguimos con la pequeña ceremonia hasta que Paul nos dice que podemos besarnos. Empiezan a aplaudir y Peeta me besa como si fuera nuestro primer beso. _A decir verdad, es nuestro primer beso de casados, de una nueva vida_. Aun estoy procesándolo todo.

Sólo nos han dejado estar arriba una hora, así que cuando volvemos se me ha pasado todo tan rápido.

\- Aun siento que estoy en una nube - le susurro a Peeta cuando nos quedamos solos en nuestra habitación. _Si, si, nuestra, nos la han asignado_. Peeta me agarra por la cintura y me acerca a él.

\- Yo también - me dice dándome un beso en la punta de la nariz y bajando una mano por mis muslos.

\- Ahora eres un hombre casado, tienes que comportarte. - le digo dándole un golpecito suave en el pecho.

\- Oh,...señora Mellark, voy a comportarme muy bien con usted, de eso que no le quepa duda.

\- ¿Siempre?

\- Siempre - me dice antes de adueñarse de mi boca.

Esa noche, nuestra primera de casados, será la primera de muchas noches juntos.

Porque lo que no sabía en ese momento es que perdería a tantas personas en esa guerra, pero al final, él se quedó conmigo.

**_FIN_**

**_Buenas a todos! me he retrasado un poco, pero estuve dándole muchas vueltas al final. Tenía tantas ideas...y quería que fuese bonito. Me ha quedado un poco largo, pero espero que os guste. Gracias por haberme seguido y comentado durante estos días. Espero vuestras opiniones._**

**_Sé que algunos me habéis dicho que Peeta era distinto, pero esa era la cuestión, estuvo retenido en el Capitolio, no quería que volviera igual que antes y que las cosas fueran tan fáciles. Katniss es muy reacia a eso del amor, tenía que darse cuánta de sus sentimientos hacía él. Peeta siempre ha puesto la seguridad de Katniss por encima de todo, por eso en un principio quiere alejarse de ella. Katniss empieza a sentir sus sentimientos más fuertes, y es ese amor que siente por él lo que la hace verse más valiente, más decidida y más "romántica". Es un cambio para los dos, aunque a Katniss haya que forzarla más a sacar exteriorizar sus sentimientos. Pienso que la boda era una manera acertada de afianzar esos sentimientos. ¿Por qué esperar si no sabes que podrá pasar mañana?. Todo un poco rápido, si, pero siempre contando con el tiempo que ellos han compartido durante los juegos, la gira, etc. Espero que esto haya resuelto algunas dudas. GRACIAS!_**


End file.
